


The Cabin

by bridge2X



Series: The Finn Weber Story [3]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Cabin, F/M, Fluff, alter ego, finn - Freeform, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridge2X/pseuds/bridge2X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of the Finn Weber Story.<br/>The protagonist is inspired by Vegard's Video Character and the things you can imagine happening to him. But this is NOT telling the story of the music videos, although the chapters (separated in 'books') are named after them!<br/>Finally Finn and Vanessa found each other - now he wants to present her his favorite place on earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together

When I arrived at the house I had grown up in, I got out of the car and took a moment to look at it. 

So now I was back.

Well.

Tore and Christina still had to learn about it, but it didn't bother me too much.  
I thought about the guy next door and it made me smile.  
For two weeks now I had had a boyfriend... a relationship?...sort of!  
The morning after he had kissed me for the first time I had been a complete wreck.  
Excitement had kept me from sleeping as much as the worry he would regret the kiss because he had been drunk.  
Like we had had an agreement, we had met pretty early at the fence between our properties.

"You look shitty!" I had welcomed him.

"Yeah... I don't think I even slept last night!"

"Not that I had much sleep myself but - what kept you up?"

"About fifty percent of the time I blamed myself for throwing my principles overboard, thinking if it was necessary to possibly walk over to your place in the middle of the night to tell you that it was a mistake!  
...the other half I thought about....well - your lips and how it felt kissing them, again trying to keep myself from running over here and doing it once more instead of waiting for the morning to come!"

"Did you actually ran back and forth?"

"No! Of course not! Just in my head..."

"And now ...that the sun is up again... I mean - which side won?"

"Seriously, girl - now that I see the whole situation in daylight, I don't think that there ever was a chance of turning back, once we started it!"

"I'm irresistible, huh?"

"If you'd ever kissed you, you would not ask this!"

"...if I'd ever kissed myself!" I had giggled "So... do you... wanna...?"

Awkwardly we had stood on our sides of the fence, gazing at each other, not knowing how to start.

"Aaah... come here!" he then had demanded and pulled me into his arms.

His compliment about kissing me I could have given right back at him! It felt so incredibly perfect to kiss him - it almost made me high!

 

We spent as much time together as possible although we were very careful to not let our feelings show at work. But as soon as we got out of there it was like we were fused together.  
Wherever we went we were right next to another, always entangling our hands or our legs... and kissing! A lot of kissing! 

...actually not much more than that.

Every night he drove me back to the dorm, no matter how hard I tried to change it.  
When I carefully asked him for some progress or tried to cross a certain border, he told me he wanted to keep it slow!  
Sometimes I had suspected that he still was on this trip that I might be too young! I clearly was not - but I had some trouble talking too openly about such things, so I let him have his way. I had waited so long to be with him - I should have enough patience for that!

It would have been quite difficult to spend the night together anyway! Where should we stay? He was not allowed to stay at my room at the dorm and he still slept on that ugly couch...

Maybe that problem could be solved now!

I resolutely closed the driver’s door and hit the bell twice when passing the gate to announce myself.

 

 

"I fucking don't understand how this could have happened!" Tore yelled at me and stomped back and forth in the kitchen. "You receive so much money each month! What have you done with it?"

"You don't listen properly - like usually! It's not that I had no money, I just forgot to send it to the dorm management!" I replied as calmly as possible.

"But they won't dismiss you after just one rent missing! They would have sent you some notifications!"

"Yeah, I got a letter and I pinned it on my door to not forget about it...but I got ...don't know... distracted or something!" I admitted.

"Of course! You‘ve been doing absolutely nothing but hanging out with Finn lately! Do you even go to work? Or ain't you doing anything but getting your brain fucked out of your head?"

I blushed. "Don't be stupid! Of course I'm going to work!! So are you done yelling at me?  
Can I have my room back now or do you want me to sleep on a bench down in the park?"

"Don't be so rude, Tore!" Christina told him. "Sure she can have her room back! It's her house as well as ours!"

Tore snorted and grabbed a bottle of water to flush down his anger.

"You did this on purpose, right?" Christina whispered over to me, hiding a smile with her hand.

"Yeah, maybe... a little!" I grinned back. "Everything's so much better here!"

 

"Can someone help me with my stuff? I've got some bags and boxes in the car outside!"  
I said aloud when Tore had finished his drinking.  
"Car? Where did you get a car from?" he snapped.  
"Borrowed from a fellow student! No need for ranting again!"  
He frowned and wordlessly walked out the door.

He would get used to the situation. For once he would not be able to ruin that day with his ranting - I had plans for the afternoon, as soon as I had moved in.  
A very special appointment was waiting for me!

 

When all my things were up in my room I changed my clothes and went over to Finn. He was sitting on the veranda and obviously waiting for me.

"So your head's still on your shoulders!" he said with a welcoming grin "What did they say?"  
"No idea!" I answered "His complaints went straight out the other ear! I have my room back and that's what counts! Let's just not talk about it!  
So... are you ready?"  
"I think so! Can I go like this?" Finn asked presenting me his t-shirt, jeans and sandals he was wearing.  
I looked at him critically.  
"Sneakers - you should wear sneakers!" I decided "Everything else is just perfect!"  
A brief nod and he went in to change his shoes.  
When he came back he locked the door and then pointed with his head towards the garage.

"Let's give it a try! I guess we can leave now!"

"No, we can't!" I disagreed "You still haven't kissed me today!"

I spread my arms and he gave me a wide smile and came over to correct that.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him near.

"Heiiii!" he murmured with a deep sonorous voice "How you're doing today most wonderful girl in the world?"

I kissed him softly and caressed his cheek with my lips. I loved the sensation the friction of his weekend stubbles caused!

"I'm excited!" I said then "How about you?"

"More a tad nervous, I'd say" he sighed and put a strain of my hair behind my ear before he lightly kissed the tip of my nose.

I loosened my embrace and grabbed his hand instead.

"Don't worry - you will love it, I'm sure! Let's face it then, huh?"

Finn finally had agreed to come with me to the stables to get to know my horse and to learn what made me love being there so much. I had asked him to join me several times before even back when we were just friends but now I obviously could play that 'I cannot refuse her' - card and he had said yes.

 

We arrived at the horse farm around midday time when everyone was on a siesta and all was quiet because of the heat.  
I wasn’t bothered about letting Pasha work for an hour, because we would be inside the arena and keep it real slow ...this was Finn's turn after all!

"It's nice here!" Finn stated when I walked with him to the paddock in which I had spotted the light dapple-grey I was looking for. "I even like the smell! I didn't think I would!"  
I grabbed his hand and entangled our fingers. "May I introduce you to my now second favourite being in the world? This is Pasha!"  
I reached out my hand and he came to welcome me and check out if I had brought something for him. I stuffed a little snack into his mouth.

Finn smiled a little and insecurely lifted his hand to stroke the curious nose that was poking towards him.  
"He's beautiful!" he mumbled. 

I embraced him from behind and rested my chin on his shoulder.  
"Smooth, hmm?" I ask quietly while he caressed the soft skin.  
I waited for the two of them to get to know each other. "Have you never been on a horse before?"  
"When I was a kid there were one or two occasions but I don't remember properly." he admitted. "I feel like a total virgin about this!"  
I laughed. "He will be careful with you - he's a nice guy!"  
"Since when do you own him?"  
"Oh, no no no! I don't own him! It's just a habit to call him 'mine'! He's my Care horse which means I have an agreement with the owner to take care of him and keep him busy because she has not much time to do it herself and in return this gives me the opportunity to ride him as often as I wish without paying for it! That's a pretty common way to handle this!"  
"I see... I was wondering how you could afford to keep him!"  
"Yeah, that would be impossible!" I grabbed one of the halters hanging on the gate and put it on Pasha's head. "Let's get some experience, don't you think? Can you open the gate for me?"

Finn did what I asked him for and we brought Pasha inside the stable to brush him because it was much cooler indoors.  
I handed Finn a currycomb and a body brush and showed him how to use them. Then I grabbed a pair myself and we started to brush the patiently waiting horse from both sides.

"It is kind of meditative!" Finn said after we had worked some minutes in silence "It helps to clear your thoughts!"  
"That's true! I actually even talk to him a lot and he's a wise advisor!" I answered.  
"What kind of thoughts to you have to clear?"  
"This morning I got the first response to my applications. It's a small office down town and they invited me for an interview!"  
"Wow, exiting!" I answered, smiling widely.  
"The weird thing is that it scares me like hell! I've never worked anywhere else before  
...I don't even know if I will possibly stutter at an interview ...or what to say there!"  
He chuckled "I can't believe I'm actually telling you that!"  
"Yeah, these were exactly my thoughts! But you melt my heart by doing it  
Don't worry, you will do fine! They don't want you as an entertainer but an architect and they won't find a fucking better one in this town!"  
"Yeah" Finn grinned "They won't!"  
"You can do it!"  
"I can!"  
"Can you sit on a horse, though?"  
"I don't know!"  
"So let’s give it a try!" We burst out laughing about our little motivational coach performance

I took a longe rope from a hook, clinked it on Pasha's halter and turned him around.  
"No saddle?" Finn asked surprised  
"Nope!" I smiled "You're going to have the real thing!"

 

I led them both into the empty arena and stopped right in the middle of the first circle.

"So what's next?" Finn asked, clapping his hands together.  
"What do you think? - you should get on his back!"  
"Just the question is how !" he mumbled, came nearer and carefully started to stroke Pasha’s neck.  
"First of all we get on a horse from its left side!" I smiled and beckoned him to my side. "Now you grab the mane right here on the withers..."  
I waited for him to do so.  
"Really tight- don't worry, it won't hurt him! Now you bend your knee so I can grab your shank and I'll push you up!"  
"Noo! You can't do that! I'm way too heavy!" he fended off and let go of the mane again .  
"Would you for once please do what I tell you? I know what I'm doing!" I smiled and stroked his arm.  
Sceptically he glimpsed at me but then did as I told him.  
One short try and I had him sitting on Pasha’s back.  
"Perfect!" I smirked "All you have to do now is hold yourself straight up, your knees tight to the horse and try to move along with him!"

Finn's body automatically seemed to move into the correct position; it was far from looking like his first time on a horse!  
He gave me a satisfied half-smile and held onto the mane in a less cramped way when I started to lead Pasha in a wide circle around me. 

He looked like he was born to sit on a horse! The way he was holding himself up had something noble... like he was a prince on a steed!  
I know, I know - Prince Charming is supposed to be blonde and tall and such but this was my version and I couldn't imagine him to have been more beautiful even if his worn out bordeaux coloured t-shirt was a golden cape.

His skills were matching his looks. After a few minutes he himself asked me too speed up and when I forced Pasha into a smooth gallop, Finn had no trouble to keep his position.  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked him amused.  
"It's more fun than I expected it to be!" he admitted chuckling. "I thought it would be much more difficult to not fall off! How long do you want me to do that?"  
"As long as you want to! Do you want to stop already?"  
"Umm, let's give it a few more rounds!" he decided.

The few more rounds turned out to become another twenty minutes. When he finally had enough I led Pasha to the centre of the circle again and stopped him.  
Finn swung his leg over Pashas head and jumped down.  
"Aargh...ouch! Shit, my legs!" he moaned and hobbled back and forth a few meters.  
"That's the secret of the stance of cowboys, baby!" I laughed, watching him. 

I loosened the longe from Pasha’s halter and let it slide to the ground.  
"Now it's my turn!" I called happily, swung myself up on the horseback and with a light leg pressure I made Pasha move into a light gallop.  
I felt a little cocky demonstrating my riding skills like that but I was eager to ride myself after just watching Finn for half an hour and when I glimpsed over to him I could see him observing me with a sparkle in his eyes.  
I loved when he looked at me that way! I always felt like if I was double worthy all of a sudden.

After a few rounds I slowly let Pasha walk over to him where he stood at the balustrade.

"Come up here!" I smiled at him and slid nearer to the neck. "Use the base of the balustrade for support, I'll pull you up!"

This time he didn't question my order and with a little effort we both came to sit on my patient horse.  
"You have to sit really close, so you won't come to rest on his kidneys!"  
I explained.  
Finn wrapped his arms tight around my waist and pressed himself as close to my back as he was able to.  
"Good enough?" he mumbled into my hair.

His breath on my neck made me shiver "Exactly how it's supposed to be!" I replied and made Pasha walk.  
I snuggled myself into his embrace and enjoyed him lifting one hand and caressing the back of my head.  
"I love your new haircut!" he sighed "It's adorable how it shows your crazy temperament!"

I grinned.  
I had decided on a very stylish, hip hairstyle after my accident, with wild strains of all length and different shades of red and blonde in it .  
"That might be true but in our reflection it doesn't match too well with my wish to feel like a maid being rescued by a hero on a white horse!" I said, referring to the picture we reflected on the window we were passing at that moment.  
"That's what you're thinking about right now?" he giggled "That's such a girly thought - I'd never guessed you'd have it!"  
"It's your fault! You make me so much more girly!"  
"And you make me more cool!" he chuckled.  
"Come on! You have always been cool! I just started to remind you to show it!" I told him stroking his hands that were laying around my belly.  
"Still I'm more of a weirdo than you may be aware of!  
I'll show you - now that I have come to your favourite place and learned about the things you love, do you think you would do the same for me?"  
"Of course I would! What are you thinking of?" I asked curiously.  
"My favourite place on Earth is the cabin of my family up in the mountains! It's a long drive there from Oslo but I haven't been there in a while and I would love you to spend the weekend with me at this special place!"  
I needed a second to realize what he was asking there but then my heartbeat raised!  
He was asking me to spend - where ever - the weekend with him? Did that mean he was finally willing to take the next step? I turned my head to face him.  
"Seriously? You wanna take me on a weekend trip? I would agree if it were on the moon!"  
"It's quite near to the moon indeed! You should be sure that you can take the whole package! It's a cabin right in the middle of nowhere... you have to be comfortable with nature and a huge lack of luxury! We don't even have running water there!"  
He made a slightly concerned frown and his tone made pretty clear that he was worried I could regret my decision. So I took a moment to think it over.  
"Yeah, I'm sure!" I said then "What are we doing anyway when we're at home? Sitting in the wilderness of your garden being comfortable with just each other! And I don't think I need running water for just a weekend! I mean - when I stink it's you who’ll have to smell it!"  
"Okey," he chuckled "That's... awesome! I'm glad you'll give it a try! Next weekend then?"  
"Next weekend!" I agreed.  
He buried his face on my shoulder and pressed me close. It seemed as if it was kind of a big thing for him that I had agreed.  
Maybe one day he would learn that I would agree to absolutely everything he suggested...  
"Phew!" I sighed after a moment and moved my shoulder to make him lift his head "I'm sorry - it's so hot here!"  
He let go of my belly and rested his hands on my hips instead.  
"Yeah? Do you think it's hot sitting on a horse with me?" he murmured and started to softly kiss the edge of my ear.  
I giggled quietly. "Oh, in so many ways, you would not believe it!"  
Purring like a cat I bowed my back when he gently bit my earlobe.  
"Heeey... Do you want me to overheat?" I whispered and turned my head a little to make his lips come nearer to my face.

He hummed something into my hair I not quite understand and slightly squeezed my hips.

Unfortunately at that very moment one of the riding masters appeared at the gate. Finn cleared his throat and raised his hand for a greeting.

"Vanessa, next class is starting in ten minutes! Are you done here?" she asked.

Damn it, I was so done! Not that I had expected Finn to take me in the middle of the arena but - ah, well... maybe he would have been in the right mood to ...do something! - later...somewhere, in the car or where ever!  
But he had already slipped down from Pasha's back, pretending to be busy with rolling up the longe.

"Sure! I'll bring him out!" I answered sighing inwardly.

I still could feel Finn's touch on my backside but the tension was completely lost. It seemed as if I had to wait for that Cabin!


	2. Favorite Place On Earth

What can I say - it happened that I needed to wait one week longer before we got on our weekend trip!  
That was because of the applications Finn had sent out. I knew he had written six or seven of them, one even to an architects bureau in Göteborg, which I hastily ignored when I saw the copy; and now he had gotten a response. Carlsen wasn't too happy as one can imagine but there was not much he could do about it. Finn was invited for another interview the ensuing Saturday morning and therefore we had to change our plans.

I hardly considered inviting Finn to my room that one night I learned that I would have to wait one more week for _getting laid_ as my brother would have called it. But then again I felt like it was kind of romantic to save the first time for a cabin in the mountains.    
Gosh, I slowly was changing into a girlie type of woman for sure! 

So the next Saturday morning - so early that I tend to call such time a night - Finn awaited me in front of his garage with a thermo coffee mug in his hand and a ridiculous fresh look on his face.

"Why do we have to start so early?...or - no, I already know...but then why do you own a cabin that is so fucking far away?!" I yawned when I put my bag into the trunk.

"It's not that far away from Bergen, where my family is from!" Finn explained in an excusing tone. "For them it's like one hour to get there but unfortunately we have to cross the country!"

We got into the car and he started the engine.

"That's why you hardly ever go there..." I murmured " Five hours one way is barely worth a weekend trip!"

"Do you already regret it?" he asked gazing at me sceptically from the corner of his eyes. 

"No! Stop saying that! I'm tired! It's just not my time...  
...is your family still going there regularly?" I asked after a few more yawns.

"I know my dad goes there from time to time and my uncle as well. And when we were younger my siblings stayed there every once in a while, not sure about now, though."

I shook my head, gazing out into the still sleeping streets of Sandvika  

"You're a mystery, Mr Weber! I didn't even know you had any siblings!"  
  
"I have a brother and a sister but we rarely speak, I meet them every second year at a Christmas party when it's my father's turn to host. Now you know everything there is to know about them!" he answered in a bored tone.

"What about your mother?"

"Died ten years ago of a heart attack!"

"Is it now my turn to tell you 'sorry about your mom'?" I asked to point out sarcastically the not so surprisingly rude way he was talking about his family with.

" _I_ am sorry about my mom- but she is gone, what can I do about it?" he growled.

"Is it too early for you as well or why are you so grumpy?" I put my hand on his tight and squeezed it gently.

He gazed over to me and sighed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be grumpy! I'm so looking forward to this trip with you. It's just that there is that one thing annoying me..."

"What is it? What did I say?"

"It's nothing! Just forget about it! Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when the views get worth watching?"

I agreed and closed my eyes. It was probably the best thing I could do.  
I just couldn't understand what went wrong again! We never before talked about the family he was born to, so what could be so wrong with asking?  
Probably this was about something completely different anyway... I should be used to him changing his moods constantly by now! At first I had been worried it could be something serious like an addiction (come on, Vanessa - seriously?) or a depression but meanwhile I was thinking it was because he never said openly what was going through his mind and therefore I never learned what upsets him.  
Anyway - I was way too tired to make him talk.

When we took a break later on and I woke up again everything was just brighter than before - the weather, the landscape, my mood and his!  
   
We cuddled, sitting on a bench, eating sandwiches and I was very positive the weekend would turn out as I expected it to be.

After another two hours of driving we arrived at a small parking space people probably used when going hiking. One other car stood there but I hadn't seen any houses then for several kilometres. This was clearly right in the middle of nowhere!

I got out of the car and stretched my limbs. "Ah, it's really nice here! So quiet!"

Finn locked the doors, laid his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "It's wonderful here, you'll see! Are you fit for a walk?"

"How long do we have to walk to your cabin?" I asked putting my bag over my shoulder.

"Oh, if you're fast I think another forty minutes will do it!" he answered gazing down a path.

My mouth fell open. "You must be kidding! I mean there's nothing wrong with hiking...but after sitting in a car for hours...and if I had chosen a backpack and different shoes maybe!"

He frowned and gazed at me through slightly pinched eyes.  
Had I upset him again? I really wished to make this weekend pleasant for both of us but he should have told me!  
Then suddenly he changed his frown into a grin.

"Yeah, I am! It's about 500 meters down that path!" he chuckled.  
I moaned and punched his arm.

"Ah! Don't kill me! I could not resist!" he laughed, fending away from me.

"You're getting better with jokes, I have to admit!" I smirked, stretched my shoulders and started walking the direction he had pointed at.

After the path had led in a curve after a few hundred meters I suddenly could spot our target. I stopped.

There it was - a tiny red, wooden house with two white - framed windows and a white door, surrounded by knee - high grass and weeds and protected by old trees.  
I could recognize two smaller sheds, one obviously a storage thingy and the other an outhouse. Yeah, right- no running water!

Finn walked up to me, dropped his bag and hugged me from behind.

"So that's it!" he whispered "The place where the best memories of my life were made!"

"I'm happy you are sharing this with me!" I whispered back because that was my favorite aspect of this trip, to finally learn about the person he was before we met. That ... and some others!   
   
"I'm happy you let me!" he replied pressing his lips against my cheek. "Come, I'll show you!" 

He picked up his bag and took my hand to lead me the last fifty meters to the door. The immediate surroundings were surprisingly clean and well-cared for. The grass was mowed in a circle of about 20 meters around the cabin, the ground was free of leaves and the windows were clean.   
   
"Ah, someone has been here recently!" Finn murmured while taking out the key from his pocket. "That's good...I was worried what it would look like!"   
   
He opened the door and we stepped inside the dim coolness of the small room that turned out to be a kitchen. As I let my gaze wander around the interior a smile crawled onto my face. This was so...oh my god - I had no words for it!   
The entire room was packed with furniture and stuff that clearly had it's origin in the seventies and eighties. But not only that! All colours were chosen in the most tasteless, eye -crushing way possible! It was almost absurd although on the other hand it was somehow cosy.

Wordlessly I shook my head and followed Finn into the next room. It was a the living room and there someone had managed to unite all possible cliches in one room! Stuffed animals, copper pots, fur laying on an worn-out arm chair as well as on something that hardly could be called a couch - more a bench - and a pair of antique skis on the wall! 

"So now this is the main room, as you can see and here... we have - well, the bedroom...or a sleeping space!" Finn pulled a grey curtain aside that was hanging on a doorway to a very small chamber just big enough to contain a double bed. He turned around to me with spread arms and I hastily tried to straighten my face. 

"No need to hide it!" he laughed "I know exactly what this looks like!" 

I exhaled relieved. "Don't be mad but this is beyond funny! It's... like a museum of bad taste!"

"I know!" he smiled "Isn't it wonderful?" 

"Wonderful is not the exact term I would have chosen ...but it's kind of cosy, I will not deny it! But how...? I mean - who...?" 

"Oh it was my grandparents cabin first! I spent many summers here with them when I was little. And do you know folk's habit to bring all their old stuff to their cabin?  All those things that aren't good enough anymore to keep them at home? Well, my grandmother had a good taste and a beautiful home and she could not stand all this old rubbish here but they had no money to change it! So one day she decided to instead bring the most ugliest things she could find on purpose to turn it into some kind of style! I remember the day when she forced my grandfather and my dad to color the kitchen cabinets with red and yellow... my grandfather almost killed her!"   
   
"Haha! I can imagine!" I giggled."She did a good job with that! I like it somehow... and I'm not telling that just to please you!"  
   
"Yay..." he mumbled quietly to himself. "Come I'll show you the bathroom!" 

By the way he intoned the word I could tell we wouldn't get to see an actual room.   
We went outside where between the main Cabin and the shed there was a separated area hidden behind a wooden paravent. It turned out to be a shower place with nothing but a big white plastic tank at the roof of the cabin leading into a shower head and a small board and two hooks on the wall.   
   
"Cold, unfortunately!" Finn commented on that "It's filled with rain water - the alternative is to jump into the lake down there... but that's even colder!"   
   
I held my head to one side and looked at him mockingly. "I'm no pussy, you know? I can cope with cold water!"   
   
"Oh yeah? You can?" He grinned widely "We'll see! We can take a walk down to the lake later! Now - do I have to show you the outhouse?" 

"No, I think we can skip that! I know how that works!" 

We slowly walked back to the door of the main cabin. 

"May I ask... what did Sanna thought about this all - cabin and stuff?" I was always curious how I came off compared to her but I seldom dared to ask - it made me look so childish!   
He put on a sarcastic smile and raised one eyebrow. 

"I have no idea..." 

"Huh? Wait - are you trying to tell me she has never been here?" 

"Nope! She refused to come from the very beginning! She always said she would never go to a place where she could not go to a proper bathroom! She called it a waste of time to spend a weekend at a place like this. She'd rather go to a beach or a spa! Yeah, um - we all are different..."

Oh my god, that was so...! I mean, how can you say you'd love somebody but completely refuse to share what is his favorite thing? 

"Well, what can I say? You should check out things like that before you marry someone!" I joked to keep him as light-hearted as possible. 

"Yeah, right! Excuse my lack of experience at age twenty-four! I'm still learning - that's why you're here at this early stage!" 

He turned around and looked me straight into my face to see how I'd reacted on it. 

"What would have happened if I hadn't agreed to come?" I asked challengingly. 

He hesitated, licking his lips several times.   
"I have no idea...Guess I never considered you wouldn't!" 

Oh, that was so not true! I had recognized his insecurity very well his insecurity when he had asked me!

He opened the door.  
  
"Let's check out how much food is left here, before we go back to the car and get what I brought!" 

 

We looked up the cabinets and found a lot of canned food. 

"Hmm, lentil soup! I love that!  
...We haven't much choice what to cook with only two small gas hobs!" Finn explained when he saw the expression on my face.  
  
"It has nothing to do with eating canned food!" I whined. "But lentil soup? You just can't eat such stuff when the weather is as hot as it is at the moment! That's just...blah!" 

"Ok then, maybe you're right! I brought some pasta instead! I hope at least you like spaghetti?" 

"Sure!"   
   
"With tomatoes from a can?" 

"Cool! Shall we get all those things from the car now?" 

With a smirk he hugged me briefly and kissed my cheek.   
He had been right, it was very unlikely that something like cans or an outhouse would have bothered me! 

After we had brought in the food we decided to take a longer walk down to the lake that could be seen through the trees right hand side. We took the blanket from the bed - an ugly, brown, flower covered thing - to have something to sit on.   
It took more than twenty minutes to hike downhill on that narrow, rocky path but then we reached a wide, sloping meadow that led into a beautiful, quiet lake with the opposite shoreline reflected on its surface. An amazing view!  

I could spot two other cabins on the other side but they were like several hundred meters away. It were still parts of Norway where you were all by yourself if you were looking for that. 

Meanwhile it was past noon and although we had been walking through the forest it was so hot that I felt like melting! Immediately I rushed down to the water and dipped my hands in, spreading the water all over my face and arms. Together with the wind that was blowing across the lake it helped instantly! 

"Oh, yes! Best thing to do here!" Finn called and dropped the thick blanket on the grass.    
"Do you want to jump in?" 

"I would love to but I'm not wearing a bath suit or something..." 

"What do we need a that for? We're all alone here!" Finn chuckled and kicked off his shoes. 

Gah..! He wanted to go naked? I was not sure how I felt about that! Of course there were certain ideas running through my mind - that was why I wanted to come here!   
But to undress right now, here in front of him? If it only had been night or... something that would keep him from noticing that my butt and my tights looked like they were filled with potatoes!   
Finn saw me blushing and stopped opening his pants. He came over and hugged me. 

"Aww, come on, Birdie! If you feel uncomfortable with that we can go in our underwear! How about that?"   
   
I nodded wordlessly. It wouldn't cover too much but at least I would feel less vulnerable. He had started to call me Birdie since that night when he had been drunk. I didn't find it too fitting because I was not exactly dainty like a bird but I loved it anyway! I just wished I had found myself a term of endearment for him but except calling him 'Baby' from time to time I hadn't found anything so far...   
Finn by then was undressed down to his boxers, went into the water up to his knees and turned around for me.   
   
"Let's see how tough you really are!" he teased me while watching me taking off the rest of my clothes. "This is not a fjord, it's a melt water lake, just that you know!"   
   
"It's so hot, I could take anything!" I sighed and followed him in.   
   
But I was wrong! The water was so incredibly cold that my feet and legs were hurting after a few seconds and when it was up to my tights I had to quit!   
"Ok, you won!" I called out to Finn, moaning and splashed some more water over my skin instead before I headed back to the edge.   
   
Finn laughed a gleeful laughter and dove in to swim further out on the lake.   
I spread the blanket, sat on it and enjoyed the landscape.   
After five minutes Finn swum back. I stood up and went to meet him at the shore.   
   
"I just can't understand how you are able to do this!" I called when he walked out of the water.   
   
"It's all about how tough you are!" he chuckled. "But I have to admit it's near to my limit! After a while you don't feel too much anymore!"   
   
He opened his arms and pulled me into an embrace to warm himself up. He was ice-cold and made me all wet but that was just good enough to fight the heat! I let my hands wander over his back and pressed my lips on the cold skin of his shoulder.   
He sighed and seemed to be very aware of our almost naked bodies pressing together. The sun hid behind a cloud that very minute and within seconds his skin got covered with goosebumps. Not long and his body started shaking.   
   
"Heat exchange is an amazing thing!" he said with his teeth chattering. "But I think I will need something warmer now..." He let me go and ran for the blanket.   
   
"What? Am I not enough?" I called after him, a tad disappointed that this skin on skin experience had ended so soon.   
   
"Though there can be nothing hotter than you in a bra, you just can't cover me from all sides!" he regretted, wrapping himself into that ugly piece of textile.   
   
"But I can try!" I joked with a desperate whining.   
   
"Come here!" he laughed.   
   
He rubbed his skin dry and waited for me to come near. Then he took my face into his still cold hands and kissed me, his tongue playing mine.   
   
"That's for trying!" he smiled.   
   
When he had covered his shivering body with a shirt we put the blanket back on the grass and laid down side by side, our arms slightly touching, our fingers entangled like we were used to doing it.   
Casually Finn lifted both of our arms and gazed critically at the difference between our skins.   
"When have you planned to get some tan?" he asked mockingly "Summer is almost over and we already had more sun this year than one could have expected!"   
   
"That's not my fault!" I protested. "My stupid skin will never look like yours! I only turn red all the time!   
That reminds me of... where are my shorts? I need to put on some sun protection!"   
   
Awkwardly I fished my pants from somewhere behind me, got a tube of sun lotion out of the pocket and spread it over my arms.   
Finn sat up and watched me for a moment.   
   
"May I help you with that?" he asked courteously and took the tube from my hands.   
   
"Oh, how kind and selfless of you!" I grinned and laid back on the blanket.   
   
He squeezed out some lotion, smudged it between his palms and started to spread it over my belly. I lifted my upper body up on my elbows to watch his smooth hands slide over my skin which was almost as exciting as the sensation itself. I already had had very specific fantasies about these incredibly attractive hands, fantasies I would never dare to tell him! 

"Why don't you lay down and relax?" he asked me smiling. 

"No, I have to control that you're doing this right!" I refused. 

"So, then watch!" he chuckled "But I think I know all the important parts, you'll see!" 

Gently he rubbed my belly with the lotion and when he was done, he added some more lotion and continued with my cleavage. Carefully he made sure he paid attention to even the edges, letting his fingers slip under the straps of my bra.    
He lingered there for a moment and then very slowly let the circles his fingers were painting grow wider and wider.    
I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, barely able to cope with the tension he caused in me. 

But then suddenly he removed his hands and stroke a last dab of lotion on my nose. 

"So - now I think you should be well protected!" Said it and laid back beside me. 

What? How could he stop now? Was he trying to tease me?    
By the grin on his face I could tell he did!   
I sat up and glared at him aghast. 

"Huh? You...!" 

"Yeah? What's up with me?" he asked with closed eyes. 

"That's what I'm asking myself...! Do you want me to help you with sun lotion as well?"   
I had little hope but I could try... 

"No, thanks! No need for that! I'll keep my shirt on!" He smiled and stroked over the fabric on his chest. "Do you know what happened this one time when my grandfather and I came here for fishing?" 

I sighed. "No, I don't know! Tell me about it!" Hearing about fishing was probably the best thing I could do in this situation! I rested my head on the arm he had spread for me and gave in to my fate. 

 

We stayed on the meadow until his boxers dried, then we decided to walk along the shoreline of the lake until we both recognized that we were hungry.    
So we returned to the cabin in a wide circle which took us more than an hour and I almost died of hunger before we got back. 

Finn opened a pack of cookies he had brought and stuffed two of them in my mouth at once before he filled a pot with water for our spaghetti. 

"Here, so you won't starve!" he grinned. 

I tried to gesture him that I now would possibly choke by the crumbs but he only laughed and handed me a bottle of water. 

Neither of us was any good at cooking but spaghetti was a meal even idiots could prepare and the tomato sauce ... well, it was red, that much can be said! 

Laying the table I realized that I was not able to find at least even two matching plates or forks. 

"Is that part of the style?" I asked Finn curiously. 

"Oh, yes it is!" he got excited about my question "My grandma put a lot of effort on collecting single dishes and cutlery! Come on - let's count how many she's got!"   
He got a boyish sparkle in his eyes by for expressing that silly wish. 

"Okey," I laughed "I count the cutlery and you count the plates!" 

"Eleven!" he called after a minute of searching and counting. 

"I've got fifteen!" I replied and stuck out my tongue at him.   
"Damn, you won!" he grinned closing the cabinet. 

"Sixteen - even one more!" I added "You've got one to stir the noodles - which we should get out of the water before they become mash by the way!" 

 

He ran to do so and then we sat down for our very first home-cooked meal. It was a good thing we both were not too sophisticated with food!   
I noticed that he was drinking water, not wine this time. When I mentioned it, a tiny smile appeared on his lips. 

"No, I think I forgot to bring some... not so important, it seems!" he answered quietly. 

After our early dinner Finn brought two plastic garden chairs and a folding table out the shed and we placed them next to the front door.   
We spent some time chatting about his childhood memories, eating cookies and later Finn went looking for some board games or cards and came back with a Chinese checkers. 

To his big surprise I beat him at the first match. 

"You're not used to that, huh?" I grinned. 

"No, to be honest I normally get bored easily because I win all the time!" he smiled gazing at me with a mixture of anger and appreciation. 

"Playing Chinese checkers is all about mathematics, honey! I love to pre-calculate almost the whole round when I start! It's the same with chess... you will have to put a little more effort on in it to beat me!" 

That challenged him. We played for hours coming out pretty equal. 

We stopped playing because it became too dark to see the board properly. I lit a candle so we could spot each other while chatting. But when the sky had become entirely dark Finn suddenly jumped up. 

"Ah - hold on! I've waited like forever to show you this!" 

He went for in the shed, returned with a ladder and leaned it against the gutter of the cabin. 

"Nah, you don't want me to climb the roof, do you? Don't you remember what happened when I tried to cope with height the last time?" 

"Don't be afraid - it's not that high and there's an angle on the roof over here which makes it pretty easy to sit on!" 

He reached out his hand for me with an excited smile on his face.   
Hesitantly I stood up and went over to him. What was he up to now? With shaking knees I climbed the ladder, Finn securing me from behind. As he had said there was an angle in on the surface of the roof and I carefully slid sideways on it and waited for him. He laid his arm around my shoulder, leaned back on the roof and made me gaze at the sky.

"So... what do you say?" he asked in a happy tone. 

"Oh - wow..."  

The stars had come out and for the first time in my life I could recognize how many of them were actually there above, being so far away from the city where no lights could disturb the experience. 

"What do you think?" 

I rested my head against his and sighed. "I can't even tell how amazing this is! Is now the right time for my star constellation lecture?" 

It was not that I had a special interest to learn about galaxies and stuff right then but the way he got excited over the topic, painting the form of constellations with his hands, throwing sidelong glances at me with sparkling eyes was simply so adorable that I just fell in love with him for a second, third and fourth time during his performance. 

"Thank you that you let me bore you with that stuff!" he chuckled after a twenty-minute- long monologue."I know it was too much again!"  

I squeezed his arm to show that I was fine with it.  

"But isn't this roof the best place ever?" 

"The whole place is simply amazing!" I agreed. "I really like it a lot here! Who needs running water or matching plates?" 

"Aww - I can hear hidden complaints! Come on, this is a fucking palace, admit!" 

Finn propped on his elbow and gazed at me challengingly. 

"A palace?" I snickered "You mean like Topkapi or the Taj Mahal?" 

"Yeah! Like that! Just except of all that gold and the size ...and the shape!" he nodded. 

"Ah, you mean more tiny... and wooden?" 

"Exactly! I see you get what it's about here!" Grinning he laid back on the roof. 

"Finn?" I broke the insetting silence. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to bed now?" 

"Sounds like a good plan!" he smiled and kissed me gently before he helped me back to the ladder.

"Damn, I am so glad I don't have to climb on things higher than that anymore!" I giggled when climbing down."At least not just to get along with certain idiots! No more Holger for you and me soon!" 

"Yay!" Finn mumbled - that obviously was not his kind of joke! He took the ladder back into the shed and went for the outhouse. 

I went inside the cabin, not sure what to do next. I decided to undress to my underwear and wait for him in the kitchen. 

Finn came in, took a look at me standing there and bit his lip. Then he came over to me, and kissed me briefly.  
   
"Good night, Vanny!" he said and cleared his throat "I think I'm going to sleep on the couch... would you mind giving me that blanket we used today?" 

Oh, not again! That joke had had it's time! 

"That's not funny!" I complained, wrapping my arms around him. "You can't tease me all the time without facing the consequences!" 

He loosened my arms and gazed at me with a very straight face. 

"This is no joke! I'm really sorry but believe me, it's for the better!" 

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went into the chamber to get the blanket. 

Wordlessly I let him pass and trotted to my bed after he came out. I had no idea what to say about that! Why the heck did he bring me here when he hadn't planned to spend the night with me? Or, no - he clearly had had the intention to do it, so what had happened again to make him change his mind so suddenly? This man drove me crazy! 

Irresolutely I stood in front of the bed for a while and then finally laid down and pulled the remaining blanket over me.   
There I laid on that knobbly mattress staring at the ceiling, torn between being disappointed and angry about his weird stubbornness. 

This was ridiculous! I was longing for him so badly that my whole body was aching and there he was - laying just a few meters away and I just went to sleep because he said so? No way!

I threw the blanket aside and stood up.

The moonlight outside helped me to make my way through the dark room without bumping into any furniture.   
I could only guess his shape on the couch, had no idea if he was looking at me or pretending to sleep but I sat down on the edge of the seat face and bend down to him.   
My lips found the side of his neck and I gently kissed the hot skin all the way up to his ear. 

"You can't have your way every time!" I whispered "Don't you dare to send me away again!"

He turned on his back, cupped my face with his hands and sighed deeply. 

"Ah, Vanny, Vanny, Vanny..." he murmured and started to shove me back and off the couch.

I would not let me send away so easily - even if I had to rape him! 

But then he kicked his blanket down, stood up and lifted me up like your groom would carry you over the doorstep. 

"Not here!" I could see his smile in the scant light. "This thing is uncomfortable and way too narrow!"

"Mmm ...tight is good" I whispered quietly and stroked along his stubbly jawline with my fingertips .

"Yeah, but I have certain things in mind to do with you..." His voice was deep and husky and his eyes were exploring my face hungrily. He covered my mouth with his, greedily forcing his tongue between my lips and then he carried me back to that comfortable wide bed in the chamber...


	3. Things that make you go mmm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still family friendly but I'm sorry, I indulge my own obsession here... I'm sure you will not mind!

I awoke with the feeling that something was missing.  
There was daylight already but it seemed to be pretty early. Slowly the memories of the previous night dropped into my mind and I pleasurably stretched my body by the thought of it.  
That was when I became aware what was missing.

I was alone.

All of a sudden I was wide awake and raised my head to look around.  
Where could Finn have gone?  
The curtain on the doorway was closed and no sound could be heard from the other side. Could he possibly have gone back to sleep on that awful couch?  
No, probably not!  
I had to smile. He obviously had enjoyed what we did last night as much as I did!  
I closed my eyes and recalled what had happened. It was exciting and beneficial to be with a man who was so much more experienced than me. I only had had one relationship before that was worth the name, when I was twenty. Beside that there only had been ...guys - who had passed my way, most of them idiots! I never before had had a man who so obviously knew exactly what he did and who cared so much about my pleasure!

My body was immediately longing for some kind of continuation.

As if he had read my thoughts he came back that very moment. I could hear his footsteps on the wooden floor, the curtain moved and he came in... naked!

I could feel myself blushing, regardless of what we had done the previous night!  
He was no bodybuilder, just a normal, healthy man, although... he - how can I put it? ...had a lot to fill his pants! I had never before looked at him so openly and I quickly focused my gaze on his face as he came crawling back to me under the blanket.

"Where have you been?" I murmured, snuggling up with him.

"Peeing!" he answered and pulled me close to warm his cooled body.

"But why have you gone there naked?" I giggled irritated.

"Why not?" he smirked "We're all alone in here and I just went for the next tree! I may have shocked a bunch of squirrels though! ...Did you miss me?"  
He lifted my chin and started kissing me.

"Oh yeah, so much!" I whispered, kissing him back.

I felt a bit uncomfortable with my morning breath and wished I could have a sip of water from somewhere. His mouth tasted divine though, that was not fair!

"As you mentioned it - my bladder is torturing me too!" I said, breaking the kiss. That was true as well. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Of course, Birdie - fly!" he smiled and lifted the blanket for me.

I was not willing to go naked like him, so I sat on the edge of the bed, grabbed his white  
t-shirt he had dropped there last night and put it on. I was sure he would not mind and it felt somehow ...nice to wear his shirt.  
I ran for the outhouse and on my way back I stopped in the kitchen and took a sip from a water bottle standing there.

Then I returned into the chamber where Finn laid, propped on his elbow, waiting for me.

I hastily pulled his shirt over my head and threw it back on the floor.

"Wait!" he stopped me "Don't move!"

Surprised, I froze where I stood and looked at him.

"I wanna watch you for a moment!" he explained quietly and let his eyes wander up and down my body.

I felt like I should be ashamed and my ears were burning but at the same time it was exciting to present myself like that! I fought the urge to cover my breasts with my arms and allowed his gaze to slide over my skin. It was an arousing, almost physical sensation. I breathed deeply to calm down my heartbeat and waited for him to finish.  
Then he lifted the blanket and invited me to come back to him.

"What good was that for?" I asked and buried my burning face on his neck.

"I wanted to look at you because you are so beautiful!" he said gently and kissed my hair.

"No, I'm not!" I disagreed. "I am pale, my boobs are too small and my butt is too fat!"

"Aww, don't think of yourself like that! There are women claimed to be the most beautiful in the world with that kind of body shape!"

"For example?"

"J-Lo, ...Beyonce..."

I burst out laughing "Yeah, That is _exactly_ what I look like – Beyonce!"

"Ah - fuck Beyonce!" he chuckled."You're my Birdie!"

With a very serious face he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"When I look at you like that it's because you're the best sight I can imagine, ok? There's no woman for me in this world who could be more beautiful! Can you accept that?"

"Ok, I'll try!" His words made me blush again. I softly pressed my lips on his shoulder and then bent away a bit to take a proper look at him.  
"Now you have to let me tell you how beautiful you are!"

"Aww- no! I don't wanna hear that!" he protested. "It's a woman's thing to be beautiful!"

"No! Come on, it's not fair! You have no idea how embarrassing it felt to stand there, presenting you my naked body! You owe me something!"

He moaned and hid his face in the pillow. Then he vehemently threw his head back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Ok, give it to me!"

Wow, now that he waited for it, it felt bloody uncomfortable to tell him it right to his face.  
I took a deep breath, opened my mouth...and started to giggle!

Finn faked an offended frown "So funny, yeah?"

"Sorry! Ok - let's see...first there are these amazing brown eyes... more like very dark amber. And your nose, I've never seen such a perfect nose on any other person!"

He crinkled it, which made him look like a little boy every time. I could have just eaten him up!

"Your arms... your arms are just the right amount of strong-but-not-a-poser...running out in these wonderful hands..." I grabbed one of them to kiss its thumb "Which I'd love to have touching me every minute of the day!"

He turned his hand and caressed my lips with his fingertips.

"Go on!"

"And then your hair!" I sighed. I pulled myself up a bit, embraced his head with one arm and pressed my cheek against his curls. "Oh god, that hair! One day you must let me make love to your hair!"

"Only my hair?" he chuckled.

"Yesss!"

"Ok... maybe one day - if you earned it!"

"I have to earn it?" That sounded interesting!

"Yeah.." He firmly cupped my left breast, the one I had brought right in front of his face with my hair - affair and started to plant kisses along my collar bone. "I can show you how to do it!"

I quietly moaned in his curls."That's... fine! Show me right away, I'm open to everything..."

 

We stayed in bed the entire morning until noon slumbering, cuddling, making love and starting it all over again. Then the sun started to burn through the small window and it became too hot in the narrow chamber. My stomach was protesting too so we finally stood up to prepare some kind of brunch.

We gathered together every food we could find and combined it all into a weird buffet. Fruits, cookies, toast, cheese, olives, jelly... completed by a big mug of coffee!

We snuggled together on the couch-bench that Finn could be happy about not to had slept on, stuffing ourselves with food experiments, sometimes feeding the other when we had found a new special creation.

Casually Finn started to hum a song.  
I turned my face up to him, leaning on his shoulder and he smiled when he recognized my gaze.

"Why didn't you bring a guitar?" I asked him. "Would have been nice, if we had played some music yesterday night!"

"Didn't think of it! Seems as if I forgot a lot of things this time! Usually I'm better prepared..." He shrugged and continued humming the song, singing a few words every once in a while.

"Oh - did I tell you that I did what I promised?" he suddenly interrupted his singing.  
"I offered a bunch of my songs to a production studio in Oslo! No response, though!"

"Hmm...is that unusual?" I frowned .

"I honestly don't know! I never cared about something like that!" he admitted.

"Anyway... that's exciting!" I sighed, sucking on a strawberry. " Which songs did you send?"

"Oh god, don't ask me! I thought so much about it back and forth! Some of the songs are too personal...I would never sell them or even let someone else sing them! Then there are others I think aren't good enough..." He took a sip from his coffee and gazed down into the mug afterwards. "No, of course I remember which songs I picked but when I start talking about it now, I immediately think they were the wrong ones!"

"I'm so happy you did this! And they will answer, of course they will, whichever songs you chose!" I bent backwards and kissed the edge of his chin.

He grinned and wiped the spot I had kissed with the back of his hand. "At least I already have my own fan club ...and the fans are even sticky!"

"Don't complain!" I giggled, licking my fingers clean. "I don't complain either and I feel sticky from head to toe!"

"Gah! I knew it! You're just not made for this kind of life!" he shook his head.

"Excuse me, it's not exactly my fault that I'm covered with all possible body fluids, you know!"

"Oh, poor thing! You could take a shower...but it's cold and we already know that you are not tough enough!" he teased me in a mocking tone. I didn't do him the favor of reacting pissed.

"I consider it anyway!" I told him. "And you should too, Mister...you smell, to say it politely!"

"Oh, you have a problem with my smell...that's good to know!" he raised his voice for fun.

I turned around to him and kissed him intensely. "I wouldn't mind if you stunk like a bear - but I do need a shower!"

Finn returned to a serious expression and plugged on the neckline of this white t-shirt of his I still wore. "Ok, you are right, we both are in use of a shower! Take your stuff, I'll show you how to use it!"

We decided to clean up the breakfast table first so no ants or wasps would be attracted to it and then we both got our toilet bags. I only brought a very small towel because I didn't expect there to be a shower, so that had to do it!

We went to the shower space and Finn showed me how to use the contraption on the roof.

"You pull this chains and the water will come out. You can also fill the bucket here with water if you don't want to shower directly with the cold water. ..but the sun is shining right on the tank, it shouldn't be too cold anymore."

"Ok, I guess that can't be very difficult." I said, pressing a peck on his lips "When we're back home we clearly should take a shower together but right here and now I think I will be thankful when I'm just clean in the end!"

"Agreed! Cold showers aren't very erotic!" he winked and put his own bag on the small board before he went past the paravent to give me some privacy.  
I took off the shirt and tried the water. It was still chilly but the sun shining into the little space was already pretty hot so the coldness of the water was kinda pleasant. I opened my bag, took out my hairbrush and a shower gel, tamed my hair into a ponytail and made myself wet under the shower head. It felt amazing to not be all sweaty and sticky anymore. I almost regretted washing off his scent though, but I knew that I could be close to him any time from then on and the thought of it made me smile while I washed away the soap.

When I was finished, I rubbed my skin with the little towel and put his shirt back on  
There was his scent again! I felt a little freaky sniffing on his shirt... I grinned to myself and finished my cleaning session with brushing my teeth.

 

Finn stood in his bare boxers just a few meters behind the paravent with his back turned to me. I stepped behind him, wrapped my arms around his belly and buried my face into his disheveled hair.  
"Hei!" he laughed caressing my arms.

"I'm finished, it's your turn." I said without letting him go. A thought built up in my head.  
"Do you know what I would love to do?" I asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Would you...would you let me wash your hair?"

"You seem to be kind of obsessed with my hair!" he chuckled and leaned back into my arms. "But I don't care...that could be nice!"

"So you think I already earned it, right?" I giggled.

"Definitely!" He loosened my hands, kissed me and tried to drag me to the shower.

"Wait a moment!" I refused and went to grab one of those plastic garden chairs from the front door.

"Oh, I see!" Finn smirked when I brought it. He placed it in the middle of the shower space and made himself comfortable in it.

First I took my hair brush and brushed his curls carefully strand by strand to not risk he would end up with dreadlocks.  
He closed his eyes and leaned back, obviously enjoying the procedure.  
With every stroke of my brush his hair turned more into a sea of silky black waves which immediately sprang back into curls when I ran my fingers through them.  
After I had made all of that beauty soft and smooth, I put the brush away and filled the bucket with water from the tank. I grabbed a dicky cup that for some reason stood on the board and started to carefully pour the barely lukewarm water over his head.  
As slowly as I did it the liquid did not only run through his hair but down his naked chest all the way down to his boxers.  
I could see how it made him shiver.  
"Oops... sorry!" I whispered.  
"It's ok," he mumbled "Feels nice with the sun on my skin!"  
Playfully I let a small trickle run down his body on purpose. The water gathered in his navel and he lazily raised his hand and spread it on his belly before he rested his head on the chair again.  
I took the shampoo and put a small puddle of it on my palm. Slowly I rubbed the gel all over his hair until all of it was covered in foam.  
Just for the fun of it I formed a tip with the foam, then two horns and a loop... it was funny but not what I intended to do!  
When I was through with playing I gently shoved all ten fingers into the mash and with slight pressure moved them over his scalp in small circles. It was wonderful! I felt like all of my feelings for him were streaming through my fingers into his body. It somehow was much more intimate than touching any private parts of him.  
For several minutes I massaged all parts of his head softly, sometimes at the back down to the neck, sometimes his temples or his forehead...  
He kept his eyes closed and made gratified humming sounds every once in a while.

His breathing calmed down after a bit and I was afraid he'd probably enjoyed it too much!  
I brought my face next to his.

"You won't take a nap there, will you?" I whispered.

"Never!" he murmured as a reply.

My breath on his ear gave him goose bumps. It made me grin and I started to tease him by softly blowing some more air down his neck.

"Hey..." he mumbled "Don't be mean!"

"Never!" I copied him and pressed a little peck on his ear.

"I will wash out the foam now! Are you ready?"

"Yeaaah!" he sighed and leaned in a bit more.

I took the cup again and carefully, so no soap would get into his eyes, I let the water run down his head. Bit by bit the white of the foam changed back into a glossy black. The weight of the water kept the hair straight for once and soon it looked like covered with varnish. I laid my hands on his temples and softly pressed my mouth on that shiny surface.  
The scent of the shampoo was nice and fresh but still there was a hint of his own fragrance I could taste through it and made it the sweetest mixture I had ever perceived in my life. With my lips I tenderly explored the texture of the hair, my eyes holding the sight of his peaceful face. His slightly parted lips, long lashes laying on the soft skin, his perfect straight nose ... it made me wish to snuggle up with him and caress him like with someone I needed to hold and protect, but at the same time I felt like I needed to press my body against his so passionately that I had to control myself not to moan by the mere thought of it!  
Was that what you were supposed to feel when you loved somebody? I didn't know. All I knew was that this was the way I felt for him.

Very slowly I lifted my face up again and took a deep breath to come back down to earth.  
Then I started to pluck the strands of his hair with my fingertips until they were back to these wonderful wild curls that shimmered in the sun.

"Now you're pretty again!" I said quietly when I was finished and stroked his shoulders a bit.

He stretched himself like he had woken up and then he pulled my face down to his and kissed me passionately.

"That was wonderful, thank you!" he mumbled into my mouth.

"My pleasure!" I answered "...mainly my pleasure to be honest!"

Giggling I brushed my fingers through his hair for a last time and stepped back to let him stand up.

"I'll bring you some dry boxers!" I suggested when I looked down his body.

"Great! And meanwhile I'll take a shower!" he replied and took off the wet pair.

It...well...distracted me a bit and I asked myself if I would ever get used to his uninhibited way of being naked! Maybe if he kept looking at me like he did this morning I would develop so much self-consciousness that soon I'd wish for the both of us living on an island where we would be naked all day and all night. The thought made me grin while I went in for the boxers.

Heavy heartedly I got rid of the white shirt when I came across my bag, put on briefs, shorts and a wide grey shirt without a bra because it was too hot and then I carefully opened Finn's bag. It felt weird to rummage around his underwear. Suddenly we had a much bigger intimacy than before. He had never let me come so close, never before I had opened his wardrobe or felt allowed to know what his private stuff looked like but now it was like sharing his bed gave me some sort of permission.

It was nothing surprising though. His boxers were nice, an expensive brand and not worn out but that was something he had probably learned by having such an exclusive job, being well dressed down to his socks! All the tattered shirts and worn-out jogging pants obviously were his break-free uniform, a left- over from who he was on the inside.

I had not much choice what clothes to take him so I just took the first things I got a hold of and went out again.

 

Finn was about to shave when I came to the shower.

"Oh, no! What are you doing?" I whined. "I love your stubble!"

He raised his chin to stretch the skin on the neck and gazed at me through the mirror.

"I'm sorry but it's getting too long! It's itchy when I sweat!"

"You have to stop thinking of yourself first!" I complained, stepped closer and cupped his buttocks with my hands. He stumbled a wee bit and put his arms down.

"Hey! Do you want me to cut my throat?" he giggled.

I slightly squeezed the soft flesh in my hands and pressed my lips against his shoulder.

"I just had to check if the briefs I brought you would fit!" I murmured amused.

"So? Have you come to a conclusion?"

"I'm still testing..." I smiled and stroked over his hips. Was it even possible that I wanted him again already?

"Hah..no! Vanessa!" he complained laughing as I started to caress his lower abdomen, which seemed to tickle him. He turned to me and let his hands slide under my shirt.

"Would you... would you please let me...finish my shaving?" he asked between kisses that messed my face with foam.

"Nooo, I don't want to! That would completely ruin the situation!"

Provocatively I grabbed his buttocks again and pressed our bodies together.

"Yeah but... uh! To be honest I'm a little tired..." he said excusingly.

"Of me?" I made big eyes.

"Exhausted! Exhausted from being powered out over and over again!"

"Oh! I should have known! You are old!" I called out aghast.

Finn freed himself from my grip and started to playfully pinch my side.

"Not too old to whip your ass if you say that ever again!" he growled.  
Squeaking and laughing I fended off his hands and fled out the shower.  
I cleaned my muddled face with my shirt, not caring what it would look like when it dried. To kill the time until he was finished I walked a few meters and I found a spot where I had an amazing view down to the lake.

Wow, this was so beautiful! This whole place was so beautiful, us being together was beautiful, everything was just...

I spread my arms, laid my head back and closed my eyes letting an endorphine storm rush over me.

I heard Finn walking towards me but kept my eyes closed.

"Hei," he said quietly "Whatcha doing ?"

"I'm being happy..." I giggled "I feel like laughing out loud for no reason!"

He turned my left hand over and kissed the palm.

"We'll keep that! We will keep this weekend in our memories! No one can take that away from us..."

I opened my eyes again and looked at him tenderly. He laid my hand against his now smooth and soft cheek and replied to my gaze.

After a moment he smiled and took my hand down, squeezing it.

"While I shaved I had an idea of where I want to go before we leave! Come!"

"Where are we going?" I wanted to know.

"Patience, I'll show you!" he answered and led me to a barely visible path behind the cabin.

After about fifty meters he stopped in front of a huge gnarled old tree, one of those you imagine to be source of a myth. I looked up into the boughs that were pointing to all possible directions and was overwhelmed by the size.

"Wow, what is this?" I asked, stunned.

"This, Birdie, was my favorite tree to climb on when I was a kid! I used to have a tree house up there but it's gone! My father took it down one summer when I had moved to Oslo."

Eagerly he sprang up to catch a branch and started to pull himself up.

"Come!" he invited me when he came to sit on it and reached out his hand for me.

"Are you nuts?" Defensively I stepped back.

"Argh, yeah - right!" he agreed." But you're missing out something!"

He turned around on his seat and started to climb up the thick knobby branches. I watched him putting his feet and hands securely on the right spots and was enraptured by the fact that he seemed to have so much fun doing it. At one point he stopped and gazed down on me.

"This is where the tree house was! You can still see the metal belts which the joists were fastened with!" he called.

"Yeah, I can see them from here!" I replied "Be careful, will you?"

"Don't worry!" he laughed " I know this tree like the back of my hand!"

He continued climbing and I watched from below, hoping that he would do well. I already felt dizzy from watching someone else being at heights!

He rested somewhere up in the boughs and enjoyed the view he probably had above there. Then he returned down to me. When he reached the lower branches he stopped and gazed around how to climb on from there. Two times he changed his mind and tried another branch.

"What is it?" I asked him "Don't you find your way?"

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know! I remember being able to reach this branch from above here when sliding down with one foot! And it's a bit too high to just jump down for my taste!"

I started giggling "Are you saying this tree has grown since you were twelve? I'm really curious how you will get down now!"

"Yeah, me too!" he admitted laughing.

For a while he tried several methods and then decided to pull himself along one bigger branch that led him further away from the trunk. He swung a few times back and forth to reach a spot more even for landing and I observed him slightly amused.

Then, the very second he wanted to jump down a loud crash could be heard, the branch he was hanging on broke and with a wild curse he fell down the two meters and bumped on his butt!

Horrified I held my breath for a moment but then we both burst out laughing like crazy until tears were running down our cheeks!

I wiped my eyes and tried to calm down.

"You...!" I looked at him getting up from the ground "...god, I love you so much!"

There I said it! What I had felt so for long but never knew how to tell him... now I had let it out almost accidentally.

"I do..." I added when he looked at me surprised, wiping sweat from his upper lip.

 

There he stood, staring helplessly. He opened his mouth but closed it again instantly.  
Then he hastily stepped over to me, took my face in a firm grip and kissed me hard, almost violently.

Breathing heavily he let me go and cleared his throat. "We...we should pack our stuff or it will get too late before we get home..."

I just nodded, biting my burning lips. I hadn’t really expected him to fall on his knees and declare his love, even when I had had such hard time doing it.  
We went back to the cabin to get finished.

 

Our drive back was lovely, we had a lot of fun, singing along to the radio but the closer we came to home the more Finn fell quiet. I assumed that it was because he became tired and I asked him, if I should drive for a while but he didn't let me. Possibly he was afraid for his car...I could have understood.  
When we reached his house it was half past nine and we already had decided to spend the night in our own beds because we should be somewhat fit the next morning. I took my bag from the trunk and kissed Finn goodnight. When I stepped back he took a deep breath and raised his hand to stop me.

"Vanny, wait! I have to tell you something!" he said hesitantly.

I looked at him and nodded. "What is it?"

"Before we left yesterday morning I ...found an email in my mailbox!"

He swallowed and gazed down at the ground.

"This bureau in Göteborg offered me a job... they want to have me!"

_So that was why his mood was so up and down during the weekend...every time he was reminded of that email!_

That was the last clear thought my brain threw out before my head as well as my body went all numb.

Patiently Finn waited for me to react but I just stared at him like brain-dead so he insecurely continued after a while.

"See, this don't necessarily means we can't be together anymore. You know how fast my car is... flights are cheap and take less than an hour... and the internet will keep us in touch like every minute if we wish to...!"

I was barely able to listen to him. Why for god's sake had he taken me to his cabin, making me believe those experiences we had shared there would have a future? Yeah, right...he just said something about that... he was thinking of a long-distance-relationship! We could as well break up right now! Things like that never worked out!

"Have you agreed already?" I asked.

"No! No...I haven't done anything but read the mail. I wanted to talk to you about it first of course!"

"I think it's up to you - do you want to go?" I tried to read his face, a pointless hope crawling up in me.

He hesitated, licking his lips. "Yeah... yeah I still think it is the right thing to do.. I'm so sorry...I really wished there was another way!"

He looked at me, waiting for me to share my thoughts about it.  
I didn't feel like he had left a decision for me to make. What I really wanted to do was to pound my fists against his chest, cry and whine for him not to leave me but I just couldn't do that! I had promised to be a good friend and that is what I would do!  
Supporting someone you loved was more important than having him close...  
_Blah! Fuck you, brain-controlled attitude!_

I slowly nodded, not able to reply his gaze.

"Do it! I don't want to be the reason you regret it some day!"

"Thank you." he mumbled obviously not sure how to continue from there on.

"I'm just wondering...you never went for a job interview ... When did this all happen?" I asked irritated as my thoughts seemed to go straight again.

"We did it via Skype" he explained "Seems to be nothing too unusual nowadays. I guess my portfolio speaks for itself, I didn't need to be an entertainer as you pointed it out!" He paused for a moment and played with a strand of my hair. "I don't wanted to bother you with it as long as it was just an option... Are you really ok with it? I mean, you said you would!"

_Yeah, but that was before we even became a couple, idiot! No - don't tell him!_

I nodded.

"How long...? When would you start working there, when would you move?"

"They want me to start on the 1st of October," he told me "That means Carlsen has to let me go early but I can see no point in not doing it - my current project will be finished in about two weeks and there's no way I could start a new one for such a short time"

Seven to eight weeks...that was twice as long as we had been together at that point! I should push my fears aside for a while and enjoy the time I had with him!  
Well, ignoring a problem was one of my special talents.

"Finn?" I asked with a thin voice. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't feel like being alone right now..." Crying myself to sleep was not one of my favorite things and I could clearly see that coming!

He pulled me in a tight embrace and buried his face in my hair.

"Yeah...that's where you should be - close to me!" he mumbled.

So at least he felt as bad about it as I did! He’d better! Maybe then he would regret his decision and cancel it without me begging him selfishly.  
Not very likely but maybe, maybe, maybe...  
We picked up our bags and entered the house.


	4. Tomorrow

Half past six the next morning I sneaked over to my place, took a long _warm_ shower and tried to not make myself look as if I had passed a night-long party when we showed up at work. I had had one of the most uncomfortable nights I’d ever had. First we had tried to share the couch, which was nearly impossible if you were fond of breathing, so after a half an hour we moved to the floor making ourselves a bed from two blankets laid over another which turned out to be not soft enough at all. I had twisted from one side to another for hours and so had Finn. Somewhere in the earliest morning hours we had made love like two people drowning and then had fallen asleep exhausted. But- well, it had just not been enough!

Seeing him in the morning sun, smiling, where he waited for me by his car almost took away the pain from my back. I had told myself over and over again during the night not to bother about Sweden but to enjoy the present and obviously he was of the same opinion because we ignored the topic completely and mainly chatted about the previous weekend, surrounded by a certain erotic tension that now seemed to linger between us everywhere we were, the kind you carry with you when your partner is new and your mind is full of things you still haven't done with the other.

As Finn drove his Alfa into the carpark I couldn't help but mention something more serious, though.

"So will you see Carlsen today and tell him that you're actually leaving?" I asked when we got out of the car.

"Uh huh" he said and patted a folder he had brought with him. "I wrote my termination letter this morning. I think the sooner we'll get things straight the easier everything will become for all of us!"

Regardless his brave words he exhaled with a whooshing sound and moved his shoulders in preparation when we waited for the elevator. When the door opened I pulled him in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You will so rule the situation!" I told him, nibbling his lips. "Carlsen is fucked up without you and he will tell you how sad he is to see you leaving... as he fucking should!"

Eagerly I let my tongue slip into his warm mouth and entangled my fingers in his curls.

"Vanny!" he protested "We can't do that here!" but did nothing at all to make me stop.

"Ahh, forget about it! We're in the bloody elevator and we still have ten floors to go!" I grinned and continued kissing him.

Unfortunately the elevator stopped somewhere on it's way up and the door opened before we could part; actually we didn't care too much.

"Now look at this!" we suddenly could hear a familiar voice "You should know but too well that it is not allowed to have sexual relationships with colleagues, Albert!"

Holger! Of course! What the heck was he doing on the 10th floor?  
_The print company, he ordered some layouts!..._ my brain threw in. But the coincidence sucked nevertheless.

Finn broke our kiss and ran his hand through his curls to fix somehow what I had ruined there.

"I guess then it's up to you to go to Carlsen and tell him." he said calmly "That's nothing that can be tolerated in any way, I know! ...but don't forget to mention that you called me Albert again!"

Holger grimaced as if he had smelled something awful and let his gaze wander up and down our shapes in the elevator. The door was about to close but he put his foot in the way.

"There's no reason for you to be sarcastic! Not to mention what I think about the fact that you chose yourself a girl who's almost a teenager!"

With that he hit me in the right spot! I turned back to Finn, cupped his face, kissed him passionately and as I let him go, stretched his lower lip with my teeth.

"You just wish you could have that, don't you, asshole?" I smiled widely at Holger.

He didn't know what to say, just stared at me for a moment. Then he hissed through his teeth, pointed at me wordlessly and let the elevator close.

We both waited for a moment and then started to giggle uncontrollably.

"You are completely out of your mind girl!" Finn whispered laughing "Now he will for sure run to Carlsen! Maybe he wouldn't before..."

"And then what? Carlsen will fire you?" I shrugged.

"Maybe fire you! It was not me who called him an asshole and you must admit it was a bit over the top!" Finn took a look in the mirror on the back of the elevator and made himself presentable again.

"Yeah, I know... but it felt so good!" I burst out and raised my hand.

"It did..." Finn agreed and gave me a high five.

"Do I look like a teenager?" I asked concerned when the door opened to CA's lobby.

"Nah..." he gazed at me critically "Younger than your age but not like a teenager!"

I replied his amused smile and stroked his shoulder. "Go and see Carlsen right away before Holger gets his chance!" I mumbled.

"That's the plan!" Finn nodded "Wish me luck!" He winked at me and turned right to Karla to ask her for ingress.

I could not find out how his conversation with Carlsen went because Anna sent me to the archive to shred a ton of old scripts and drawings. That's where I still was busy two hours later when Karla came to tell me that Carlsen wished to see me. Yeah, so obviously Holger had found his way to the complaints office!

 

I knocked and opened the door carefully, not sure what would await me. Carlsen sat at his desk.

"Ah, Miss Gårdedahl, there you are! Take a seat please!"

So we were back to Miss Gårdedahl. That had been different already.  
I did as he told me, my knees slightly shaking because I didn't feel half as cool inside as I had pretended towards Finn. I clenched my fists in my lap, determined to not give in but tell him what I thought about the incident.

Carlsen cleared his throat. "Mr. Møller has been here, complaining about your behaviour. Have you any idea what I am talking about?"

"I guess it was about him finding me and Finn making out in the elevator and then me calling him an asshole when he acted like one." I blurted out to not struggle again with politeness and hesitation. I felt like it was not the right time for that; I hadn't much to lose anyway.

Carlsen suppressed a grin and leaned back into his chair. "That's pretty much it, yes.  
So... Miss Gårdedahl, you are aware that it is not customary to bring any private relationships into this company? Not to mention any insulting towards colleagues?"

I bit my lips and tried to find out what would be best to answer to this.

Carlsen sighed. "Miss... Vanessa! What would you say I should do about this now? Holger is asking me to kick you out..."

I raised my head and looked him in the eyes challengingly, at least I tried.

"Ok, you could do that! But don't you think you lost enough co-workers for one morning?"  
I could see his face tense up but I just refused to stop now.

"See, Finn does not leave because you don't allow love affairs or don't pay enough, he is leaving because for example Holger behaves like an asshole towards him and you didn't support him enough!" I exhaled audibly and touched my ears sneakily to check if they'd feel as hot from the outside as I expected them to do.

My boss, whom I just had blamed to be a bad employer, didn't answer. He just stared at his desk, biting his cheek and tapped a pen nervously on the edge of the tabletop. Finally he threw the pen away with an annoyed gesture.

"Yeah, you're right, god damn it!" He sighed and looked at my face again. "I don't want anyone here to leave, that much can be said. It's no easy job to always make the right decisions, though! ....but -" he leaned forward and changed his voice into a more personal tone "Vanessa ...for this is an internship and you are supposed to learn for your future career : I appreciate that you told me right away what you were thinking. I'm no blockhead and knowing my employees' opinion is always helpful ..fact of the matter is - you can't call a colleague an asshole, no matter how much you think he deserves it!"

I shrugged and looked down. "Yeah, I know..." I admitted abashed.

"It's not very likely that at any other company you can get away with something like that so easily. Now - feel admonished! I think it's best if you avoid talking to Holger for as long as you stay.  
... And, Missy - you two keep your private activities at home, you understand me?" He now grinned openly.

I smiled back at him and nodded eagerly. "Of course we will! Thank you...I hadn't expected it to turn out quite like this!"

"Well..." Carlsen mumbled "Now get out there and carry a concerned face for gods sake!"

I grinned and left. Finn stood at a desk near by, pretending to be busy with whatever but obviously waiting for me. When he saw me leaving Carlsen's office he followed me with his gaze and raised his eyebrows questioningly. I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He crinkled his nose, trying not to grin too openly and returned the gesture.  
No need for words, we both knew.

 

If I now ignored on purpose that a successful termination meant that Finn would actually leave after a few weeks, I could call this a happy day so far.

My heart felt light being with him and we had a very cosy evening spent in the hammock. There we decided that for spending the night together we should give my room a try.

That did not work so well either.

Just two days ago we had found out that we both loved to express our passion in bed loudly which was not only an extra kick but in my case sort of a habit that I struggled to control.  
I felt unbelievably embarrassed by the thought Tore and Christina next door could hear us, especially because I never heard any sounds from them.  
Finn suspected them to be quiet for my sake like I hid from them. That could be true but failed to make me feel more easy.

Desperately I tried to mute my moaning by biting into a pillow but it only led to me almost choking myself. I had to cough and laugh at the same time.

"...oh, I'm so sorry!" I chuckled wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

Finn stopped...well, what ever had made me moan, smiled at me and placed a kiss on my neck.

"No one ever said that sex has to be a serious matter, don't worry!  
But you are right, this is no option for a proper love life! I feel like a high school boy sneaking in to his girlfriend's while her father is sleeping next door!" He frowned and propped his head on his elbow.

"Yeah, I know! We have to find another solution!" I signed "But what to do with the situation right now?"

He started to smile mischievously. "We need to make you more quiet!"

"What do you think I tried for the last fifteen minutes?"

"No, I mean you just shut up!" he said harsh.

"Pardon me?"

"As I said!" he repeated with a strict face and I understood that this was kind of a game.

"You don't make a single sound no matter what I do until I tell you otherwise!"

"And if I don't?" I asked very carefully, already turned on by the idea.

"You won't get anything from me then! You can try sleeping with a burning, unsatisfied desire in your body..." He glared at me to make sure I believed him.

I nodded slowly "Ok..."

"Ah!" he raised his finger and stared at me until I closed my mouth and then he let his lips glide down my chest to my belly button...

I closed my eyes and enjoyed our little game, which not only was very exciting but helped a lot with our neighborhood problem. I had had no idea that something like that was in him, he never before had shown a demanding streak but I loved it and for sure would ask him to repeat it from time to time!

But no matter how arousing this night turned out, it was no solution.  
We slept separated for one night, then gave his living room another try but it was as horrible as the first time.

 

The next day Finn asked me to go home by train after work and after two hours he returned with a huge mattress squeezed into his car. I helped him to get it out and we dragged it to the second bedroom in his house, a not too big, complete empty room. He placed the mattress right in the middle of the floor and looked at it satisfied.

"Impressive." I said.

"Yeah?" He gazed at me. "Then why you don't sound like that?"

"Duvets? Pillows? Sheets?" I replied in a mocking tone.

He bit his lip and looked away for a moment. "Argh! Right - I thought you would complain because it isn't a real bed but I can't deny that I obviously forgot one or two things..."

He looked at his watch and then kissed me briefly "I'll be back in an hour, ok?"

Men! I shook my head and waved him goodbye.

Left alone in the bedroom I let the surroundings grow on me and thought that it might be possible to take advantage of this empty room to turn it into a nice playground. Spontaneously I went over to my place to get a few things.

After half an hour of work I had put a dark red sheet on the mattress as well as all the white pillows from my couch. They were knitted, which was not very erotic but they gave a nice contrast to the sheet so they would do. I locked out the daylight with a dark blanket on the window and instead of placed a full package of tea lights all over the room. I just hoped they would not burn down before Finn returned. I was pretty satisfied with my work. It looked as if this room was made for one reason and one reason only and that exactly was what it was supposed to do.

I decided to make a change in my clothing as well and went to put on some extra nice underwear with lots of lace I barely ever wore and covered all with a summer dress that could be closed with a zipper in the front.  
Then I sat down in my newly created love nest and simply waited.

I imagined this to become our bedroom... A wide bed and not much more? Which nightstands would I choose, which curtains?  
I sighed and laid back on the mattress. This would never become more of a bedroom than it actually already was. There had never been the slightest chance that Finn would have turned back from his decision, I had known that from the start. So it would be a different bedroom in a different house that none of us knew that moment. Would he let me decide about curtains and stuff when I only came there once in a while? How often would that be anyway? Every second weekend? Less? More? How long could I stay? Maybe I could spend the whole time outside semester there, we could be like a real couple those days, just like we were about to start right now.

God in heaven how I wished I could just move with him!  
I swallowed hard at the thought. Was it possible? What would he think of that idea? Was it possible to study my subjects in Göteborg? I could find out about that...  
But first things first! I had to ask him if he wanted me to go with him. And I should do it pretty soon so there would be enough time left for me to prepare for this huge step.

So how should I ask? God, as I thought about it, it almost felt like sort of a proposal! I would have to choose my words very carefully.

Somewhat later Finn came back with big plastic bags filled with bedding.  
Surprised he stopped at the door when he saw my little arrangement.  
"Oi! What did you do here?" he asked pleased.  
"Just put that bags down and come in!" I smiled.  
With a wide, knowing grin he did as I told him.  
"I prepared something for you..." I purred and slowly started to open the zipper of my dress, then let the dress slide down my shoulders and drop to the ground.

I didn't feel uncomfortable this time - the light was flattering and that underwear really suited me, I knew. I could see that confirmed on Finn's face when he looked at me, breathing through slightly parted lips and with a gleam in his eyes.  
I stepped over to him and started to unbutton his white business suit shirt.  
"Okay..." he smiled "What...?"  
"No, nothing for you to do!" I whispered in his ear and kissed his jawline "Let me just take care of this."  
I let my hands slide down his chest and slowly opened his belt.  
I would make him feel good.  
I would blow him off...eh, wipe! ...I would wipe him off his feet!  
And in the afterglow I would ask him if he didn't wish to have it like that every day. That was the plan...

It's just that plans often sound better than they work out.  
Oh, our sex was fantastic and we laid on our new bed afterwards, wrapped into a sheet and hanging on our own thoughts for a while so the setting was perfect.  
But I just couldn't find the right words to tell him. I suddenly felt like I should think it through to be prepared for any concerns he might have. After all this was nothing to rush out easily.  
Tomorrow...I would ask him tomorrow!

 

If it only had been that easy!  
Seriously, who had expected me to ask Finn the next day for real? The following time was one of the hardest I ever lived through in my life. Maybe it would have been better if I had ask him right away because now I was over-thinking everything, coming to no conclusion.

I mean, looking at it soberly - should I follow a man, whom I hadn’t known for longer than three months, to a foreign country.  
But that for once seemed too mathematically analysed to me. I could feel that we were kinda meant for each other and this was way more than a crush!

So if emotions were right, there were other problems.

I had no money. My grant I was receiving only worked for the AHO, maybe I could transfer it to another university in Norway but never abroad.  
Sure Finn earned enough money for the both of us but I couldn't start the whole thing relying on him to pay for me just like that.  
It was like 'Hey, I wanna move in with you! I am the one who cannot live without you so please let me live in your house and pay everything for me!'  
How nice! I knew he probably would have laughed at my concerns.  
The point was, that I could not be sure about it. I could be sure of nothing ...  
How I wished my mum was there so I could ask her for advice!  
In fact I had no one I could talk this through with. Tore was no option. All he would probably do was to yell at me. And I couldn't talk to Christina either because when it came to me doing something so stupid she would just have to tell Tore and then he would yell at me.  
I didn't feel like I could talk about such a private topic to someone at Carlsen Ark and my friends, more fellow students, from university I had left behind when I dropped the studies in the winter. The only person I would consider to give me any useful advice was Finn. Well...

Nevertheless I went to course guidance adverts to check if they had stuff about universities aboard and there was an information board with a lot of lecture schedules of foreign universities.  
I took the booklet of Göteborg home and read it through so many times the following weeks that it became pale from turning the pages. It was possible to study architecture there! Sure I was too late to sign in for the upcoming semester but I could use the time to pass some language classes to improve my Swedish and English.  
It was exciting to play it through in my mind, still it was one step ahead of what had to be done. I had to ask him, there was no way around it.

Did he love me enough to want me near constantly?  
Did he love me at all? He never told me. I kept saying the little words from time to time, whispering them in his ear when we were in bed, hoping for him to reply one day but he had never done it so far. I guessed he felt too uncomfortable to speak them out loud.  
But did he even feel as strong for me as I felt for him?  
Do men feel the same way as women at all?  
How the hell was I supposed to know such things?

I spun in circles over and over again. Right then I could agree completely to that statement Finn once made - life is a fucking battle and you fight alone! That was exactly how I felt! And the worst thing was that time was running through my hands.

 

At the end of August Finn finished working at Carlsen Ark because he had vacation time left to take and such; my internship still lasted for three more weeks.

Shortly after that he told me that he would fly over to Göteborg to meet his new employer and check out some houses. He would only stay away for three days but I died a little inside.  
This was the first step to the departure...

 

The day he came back he picked me up from work which was a nice surprise. I had missed him like hell although we had had video chats on our phones at night when we went to bed but that was almost worse! Laying alone, talking to him but not being able to touch him - and that was how our future was going to be? This was not what I wanted.  
I could not imagine anyone would want that.

We went to the 7 eleven and bought some ice cream and then sat down on one of those benches on the other side of the street. Finn dug his phone out of his pocket to show me pictures he had taken in Göteborg.

"Here, look at these! I looked up two different houses. This is the first one..."

He handed me the phone over and lent in to let the pictures slide through the screen.  
"...and here starts the next one. Tell me about it! Which would you prefer?"

I looked at the photos, pictures of empty rooms, bathtubs and front doors. From the corner of my eye I could see Finn observing my face while I watched, waiting for my judgement.

"Ok, so I like the second one better." I said after a while.

It was a cosy little house, classical Sweden style, with small windows. Not as plain and boring as Engensgate 28 where he lived currently.

"Oh, me too!" he called out delighted "It's a bit outside of town but Göteborg isn't as big as Oslo anyway."

He took the phone back. "Look, this room, I thought, it should be our ... the livingroom."

He cleared his throat and let me take a look at the screen.  
Nice room but all I could think of was his correction in the middle of the sentence.  
Why did he changed 'our' room? Because he wanted to have it clear that this would become his house or because he thought I could dislike it?  
Anyway - he had provided me an opportunity there I should not ignore. Now or never!

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

I turned my face to him and bumped right into his ice cream cone that for some strange reason he had held next to my cheek.

"What the... ?" Surprised I fended back and gazed at him irritated.

He chuckled and took the cone down.

"I'm so sorry, I could not resist! I just remembered that I wanted to do this so badly when that happened last time..."

He cupped my chin with one hand and softly started to suck the ice cream from my skin.  
I had to smile. I could recall the situation he was talking about. He had become angry because I had spread ice cream on my face. So he had longed for me then but could not cope with it. That was clearly something I could buy!  
It was the same with the situation we were in – he was insecure of ... but I could not follow that thought because Finn had started to slowly move his lips over to my mouth and kissed me passionately. Oh, how I had missed that!

When he let go of me after what felt like minutes I had lost the thought I wanted to talk about with him completely. All that was left was the bad feeling in my stomach that I missed out a chance I needed to take badly. But kissing felt so much better!  
I would ask him in the evening. For sure!

 

And I tried - I swear to god I tried so hard to get it out but since destiny had made me the biggest coward on earth I didn’t try hard enough.

 

On Saturday when I went to the stables I even asked Pasha what to do but he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear. He reminded me of the fact that I would have to give up on him if I moved to Sweden. Well, sadly enough I had to tell him, that he was replaceable, he wasn't even mine in the first place.

"I'm sorry my dear." I told him "But if I can let you go so easily then everything is said about that topic! Thank you for pointing out what really is of importance in my life!"

 

When I came back home Finn called me and ask me to come over.

'I have two surprises for you!" he said mysteriously.

"Two at a time?" I laughed while I tried to get rid of my dirty pants.

"Yeah, you'll see. Hurry up, girl!" he just answered and hung up the phone.

I finished changing and ran over to him. He had sounded as if it was something big.

Finn stood on the veranda when I came, beckoned me in and sat down on the couch, looking tense.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked curious and placed myself next to him.

"Here..." he took two envelopes from the table and handed them to me.

I chose the thinner one first and opened it.  
It was a letter from a renowned music production studio.  
Hastily I read across the text and then looked at him in disbelief.

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes, they wanna buy two of my songs!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!" I let the letter drop on my lap and grabbed his head with both of my hands, placing thousands of kisses all over his face.  
"Didn't I tell you, you are good?!"

"You did! You did!" Laughing he tried to resist my attack "And I'm forever grateful you made me do that!"

"Can you imagine to turn on the radio one day and someone there is singing one of your songs?!" I squealed excitedly.

"I probably will be embarrassed! You know me!"

He grabbed my hands still laying around his neck and tenderly started to stroke my forearms. "Seriously. This is an important thing for me. I'm not sure if I had ever done it, if it weren't for you!"

He loosened his gaze from my face, exhaled slowly and nodded towards the second envelope. "Come on, go ahead!"

This one contained something bigger, like a booklet.

I recognized it the very second I opened the flap - I had studied it so often these days!  
It was the lecture Schedule of the university of Göteborg!  
I felt so relieved that I burst out laughing. All my worries for nothing! He wanted it, too!

"Man, are you kidding me?" was all that came to my mind.

I should have remembered that I was still talking to Finn after all!  
His face froze immediately and with a vehement movement he grabbed the booklet to take it away from me.

"Forget about that! It was a fucking stupid idea!"

He pulled the paper towards him but I kept holding it.

"No, Finn! -please...I just ..."

"Leave it! I know what you are thinking! Just give me that damn thing and pretend it never happened!"

With both of his hands he squeezed the booklet into a muddle, still I refused to give in.

I knew if I would let this paper go, his offer would disappear with it and I would lose any chance to come with him!

Within seconds our fingers were clutched violently into the others and around the booklet.

I stared into his furious face

"You know what I'm thinking?! How could you? I don't..."

His grip got even tighter and I held against it, digging my nails into his hands.

"It doesn't matter what you are telling me now! I'm not gonna ruin your life, damn it!"

"How can you decide what will ruin my life?! Give me that fucking booklet! Now!!"

"No!"

We were both breathing heavily now.  
My joints were aching because my fingers were twisted in his hard grip.

When I looked down I became aware that his hands were already bleeding where my nails were drilling into his flesh.

When the heck had this become a fight for life?

But this was actually a fight about my life I suddenly recognized.  
I would not let decide him what to do with it!

"Finn?" I gasped.

"Hmm?"

"I will count to three and we'll both let it go! Ok?"

"Ok" he said tonelessly.

"One, two, three."

We both loosened our fingers and just sat there, gazing at our wounded hands and trying to calm down our heartbeats.

I opened and closed my hands a few times to make them work again. Then I looked up on him.

"Will you let me tell you now what I think about that? Please?"

"Tell me." he nodded, his gaze still on his lap.

"I never meant to laugh at your offer! I was laughing at myself because I was so afraid of asking you to come with you! There's nothing in this world that I'd love to do more!"

"But I can't let you do that! I'm not a good person to live with...I will ruin your life!"

"But you wanted me to come just minutes ago! Don't retract now!  
...I think I made a brilliant choice being with you. You make me wanna be so much more responsible and brave.  
And what is there to ruin in my life here anyway?  
It...it would make me happy to go with you!  
Would it make you happy?"

For the first time he looked at me again.

"Yes." he said quietly.

"Then we should do that!  
We deserve to be happy, you know? We both do!"

He stroked my cheek with his thumb and cleared his throat.  
"You have no idea what that means to me..." His hand was shaking a bit.

"I...I'm gonna clean my hands or I'll make you all bloody!" he murmured.

"So sorry for these mar.." He stopped me by putting his fingertips on my lips.

"Don't!" He shook his head and stood up.

 

When he was gone I picked up the crumpled booklet and tried to smooth it a bit.

A certain panic attacked me.  
What was I thinking, going to a foreign country, studying in English or Swedish?  
What would his kids reactions be? How would we get along?

I took a deep breath to calm down.  
The alternative would be to let him go. I could not see how I could let that happen!  
It was the right thing to do.

When Finn returned, some tissues wrapped around his hands, he came straight over to embrace me.  
He rested his cheek against mine and just held me for a while.

"Thank you." he said huskily into my ear. "Thank you, that you are willing to take this risk!  
You know, I.."

He hesitated and caressed my back for a moment.

_Say it - please! I'm so waiting for it!_

"I need you, Vanny!" he whispered.

That was not exactly what I wanted to hear but at least we both knew it was true!  
He needed me. We needed each other to fight the battle.  
Everything was just a bit easier when he was around.

But I knew it would be no child's play to keep two weird characters like ours together in one place on a longer term.  
My fingers were still aching to prove it.

"I know!" I whispered back. "Everything will be fine!"

"You know what?" I asked after we had held each other some longer and loosened the hug  
"I wanna run over and tell Tore and Christina! Somehow it feels more real when others know about it!"

"Go!" he laughed "But don't stay away too long!"

"I'll be back in ten minutes!" I promised.

"Ok, I think I can take that!"

I walked backwards to the door looking back at the man I was going to be with  
\- so beautiful inside and out and so difficult to take!  
I knew it would be worth the effort. At least I hoped. I had no clue.

Tomorrow I would have to go and buy some suitcases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, that's it folks - we're leaving these two here... sat, but I think it's a nice ending!  
> I don't really know how to cope with the loss for this is the first long story I ever wrote and it hit me by surprise how much I fell in love with my own characters! But - who knows - if Ylvis ever should release another Finn-related video I'll find a way to use it for a continuation...


	5. Bonuschapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So It happened that I could not let go of this story easily, so I wrote like a good-bye-chapter! It is no continuation but a real bonus, settled somewhere during the last chapter 'Tomorrow'...and somewhere way in the past!  
> It's one of those story-in-a-story things and I hope you'll love both parts as much as I loved writing them!

I left the elevator as he had told me on the highest floor and gazed around. Where were those stairs? Ah, there! One more floor and I reached the grey door that led to the roof. It opened to an amazing view. Yes, it had been a good idea to let it take place here!

So now where was Finn? Oh, there he was, a sight for sore eyes, He made me smile.

Today was his very last day at Carlsen Ark and since he had been in that company for almost twelve years some of the co-workers had ask him for a good - bye party and he had agreed. To my surprise he had decided to have it on the roof of our office building.

"We actually had a lot of parties there during the years," he had explained to me "It's a wonderful place for a barbeque in the middle of the city and the company owns a lot of equipment for partying."

So he was right. That place was great. It wasn't too warm anymore since it was late August but the sun had been shining up there the whole day so the roof had kept the warmth and being almost at the highest point of the city the sun would not disappear soon either. My summer dress would do it tonight.

I strolled over to Finn, watching him prepare the meat. He still wore his work suit and his hair badly needed a cut. The wind made it a wild black cloud gathering around his head. He looked up when I came near.

"Hei, there you are already! What time is it?"

"It's past six. The others will be here soon!" I answered. "Do you need some help?"

"Nope, everything's done! Look, my own grill!...I love this thing!" he said happily playing with the gas control to adjust the heat.

"Your grill? I thought it belonged to the company?"

He smiled widely and pointed at the label on the front. Yeah, right...the brand of the grill was Weber. Funny! I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez! Seriously? Didn't I teach you to avoid such lame jokes?"

He tried to pinch me with the tongs in his hand. I fended off laughing and then went back to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close for a moment.

"Hey, beautiful!"

"I'm happy that you are in a good mood." I told him.

"Yeah, why not? It's going to be nice tonight! Do you want some wine?"

"Nah, rather a beer..."

"It's on the table, just get yourself one!"

I did so and he started to open a bottle of wine with an old-fashioned corkscrew.

"Gah...damn it!"

"What's up?" I chuckled.

"That stupid cork won't come out!"

He fought some more until the bottle opened with a loud plop. The sudden lack of resistance made his hand with the bottle move uncontrollably so the wine splashed all over his shirt and suit. He looked as if someone had tried to slaughter him!

"No! Fuck! This is a fucking brand new suit!" he cursed.

The desperate expression on his face made me laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" he complained whining. "Why must these things always happen to me?"

"Okay" I sighed "Let's take care of this! Take it off, I'll run down and try to fix it. Is there anything you can wear instead?"

"I've got my jogging stuff down in the trunk." he suggested.

"Perfect! Car keys?"

"You already have them."

He nodded towards the jacket he had made me hold and quickly slipped out of his trousers and shirt to hand them over to me as well.

"I'll be back as soon as possible!" I promised.

"Hurry!" he grinned and kicked off his shoes. They seemed kinda useless.

I hurried as much as I could - ran to the elevator, went down to the basement where I used the bathroom of the cafeteria to hastily wash out the wine - which was quite successful - and then rushed over to the parking to get Finns jogging pants.  
My guess was that I needed less than ten minutes until I was on my way back up.

When the elevator opened on the last floor I could hear voices at the top of the stairs. No, I was too late! As fast as I could I ran after the guests who had just arrived and reached them the very moment they opened the door.  
Right after getting outside, the group came to a hold. It was a bunch of about ten colleagues, Carlsen, Ben, Frieda, Anna, some others, only those who were friend with Finn, who came to wish him the best for his new start. Now they all froze, staring at Finn who stood there in his loose white underwear, a glass of wine in one hand, the BBQ tongs in the other, staring back at them.

"Yeah ... now this is how we gonna dress tonight?" Carlsen broke the silence after an endless moment. "Okay, why not, it's warm enough!"

And with that he started to undress.  
The others gazed at him in disbelief for a while but then Ben shrugged and followed his example.

I could have kissed him!

"Sorry.." I raised my voice "I don't know how to join you. There's not so much I could take off!"

"Oh, don't worry!" Carlsen answered "It's a dress code for men only."

That made the other men of the group take their clothes off as well.  
Carlsen went over to Finn, now only wearing boxers and t-shirt, to get himself a beer. Finn just stood their, biting his lips to not burst out laughing and shook his head. Who expected something like that? I grinned at him and threw the bag with his sportswear into the next corner.

 

We had fun. We really had. The meat was good, the beer was cold and a lot of memories were shared. It was kinda fun to sit in a round with six men in their underwear as if it was the most natural thing to do. I had to tell them.

"Yeah, men in underwear!" Carlsen chuckled "That reminds me of a story..."

"Argh, nooo!" Finn moaned and hid his face in his hands "Not again!"

"Of course we have to tell!" his boss disagreed "Your little sweetheart never heard it before!"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know what they're talking about either!" someone else told.

"Ha! People wish to hear it, as you can see! Wanna tell it yourself?"

"No!" Finn sighed. “I think I’ll leave this one for you!”

"So, folks...let me tell you the story of what happened during Finn's very first month in this company...

...

_Finn closed the driver's door and nervously tucked on the collar of his shirt. So this was the address: Lindegate 96. He checked out the fancy mansion in front of him and became more nervous if that was even possible._  
_Not enough that this was supposed his very first customer meeting - he never before was in contact with what is called the high society._  
_Those people seem to invest more money into their mailbox than he received in a month, he judged while walking hesitantly to the front door._  
_He suddenly felt uncomfortable in his outfit: beige pleated front trousers and a light blue polo shirt? His mother would have called him all spruced up but it didn't fit with the surrounding at all!_  
_Well, too late to change anything about it. He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell._

_Somewhere deep in the house a discreet tone informed the owners about his arrival._

_It took an unpleasantly long time for someone to open the door._  
_Finn stroke over his stubborn black curls that he kept short in a helpless try to look older and repeated the little speech he had prepared for a last time. He exhaled audibly. It was all up to him having a positive presence._

_"Shine, man!" he told himself "You rule!"_

_Soundlessly the heavy door opened that very moment._  
_Finn cleared his throat and bravely gazed at the woman who now stood in the doorway._

_She was a well made up, slender women in her late thirties with platinum blonde hair and tan skin._  
_Her well-formed body was supported by her white summer overall that was opened just enough to expose her massive boobs. He had a hard time letting his eyes return to her face._

_..._

"Hey, hey, hey - wait!" Finn interrupted "It never was like that! I was newly engaged!"

"Oh, come on, admit you liked her!" Carlsen chuckled.  
"I didn't think of that at all - I struggled too hard to get my job done!  
...and her boobs weren't that big at all!"

He earned some laughter with that confession.

"Ok, however! Can I continue now?" Carlsen asked amused.

"Go ahead!" Finn grumbled.

…

_The woman raised her eyebrows questioningly and surveyed the young man on her doorsteps from head to toe. "Yes?"_

_"Eh, heiiii - my name is Weber. Finn Weber. I come on behalf of Carlsen Ark!" Finn hurried to say and offered her his sweaty hand. When she didn't react on the name he added: "I am here to plan your pavilion!"_

_"My pavilion?" she asked with a dark voice, took his hand and pressed it softly "You...?" A smile spread on her face "Yeah- right! My pavilion! Come on in Mr. Weber!"_

_She opened the door wide and stepped aside to let him pass._

_That was what he had expected. She had her doubts of him being an architect!_  
_So now he had to convince her by his knowledge._  
_Carlsen had promised to follow him after fifteen minutes in case he needed support._  
_He would show him that he didn't need any support!_

_Finn gazed around the house they were crossing now to get an impression of what was her style. The interior was very modern, lots of white, glass and clear shapes...that would match with his second draft!_

_"So... I prepared a few designs for you!" he said, patting on the folder in his arm. "Where...where would you prefer your pavilion to be build?"_

_"Oh, I guess in the garden, don't you think?" She replied with a wink._

_Of course, stupid question!_

_"Sure! Sure... that's what I meant! But would you like to show me where exactly, Mrs.... eh, Mrs..."_

_He hastily flicked through his folder to remember her name. Damn nervousness! He never forgot anything!_

_"You can call me Charlotte!" she purred , touching his elbow lightly. "And I hope you don't mind if I call you Finn?"_

_Finn was not too sure if it was an appropriate behaviour to call a customer by their first name but she offered it and he didn't know how to refuse without being impolite._

_"O..okey then, Charlotte..." He put on his Sunday smile. "Why don't you show me your garden?"_

_"It will be my pleasure!" she answered "I'll show you whatever you wish to see. Follow me!"_

_She turned around and started to cross the living room._  
_Lasciviously she let her hips roll from side to side while walking, her high heels making clicking sounds on the marble floor. It was kind of hypnotic to him as he followed her to the huge glass doors._  
_The cooler air outside helped to clear his head and focus on the project again._

_Charlotte went straight to the middle of the huge lawn, turned back to him and spread her arms. The golden bracelets on her wrists tinkled slightly._

_"Here we are!" She smiled widely, watching him as he stepped carefully on the smooth green surface._

_"Wow, this grass is ...like velvet! Amazing..." He gazed around fascinated while walking over to her._

_"Yeah, our gardener did a good job!" she giggled with her dark voice._  
_"So, my dear...what would you say? What is the best place for a pavilion from a professional's sight?"_

_"Oh, yeah...well..." Finn spun around himself, looking irresolute from one point to another "It...well, it depends on what model you choose, I think! See, there is a design with a fairly high roof which would not fit under those trees over there, where on the other hand I would recommend to place a pavilion because it's close enough to the house but not right in the middle of this wonderful lawn so it won't be ruined!_  
_By the way we will have some trouble to keep everything in this so well cared garden untouched while building up the pavilion...I just mention so you will not be shocked when you'll find out. There is an option though to choose a rather light design, all build of wood which would leave your lawn unharmed but it would not match with the style of your interior and the rest of the house. I can..."_  
_He balanced his folder on his forearm to find what he was looking for. "I can..."_

_"Finn!" With a smile the luxurious lady laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly "Don't forget to breathe!"_  
_With a sigh he let the folder down and gazed at her desperately._  
_Damn it! Too much words and too fast again! If that wasn't unprofessional then he didn't know what. To his luck she didn't seem to be annoyed though._  
_"Show me what you've got...I'll take a look at these if you don't mind." she purred and grabbed the folder out of his hands, not without taking the chance to run her own fingers tenderly over his. Finn pulled his hands back as if had burned himself, giving her an insecure smile._  
_"So let's see...what do we have here?"_  
_She opened the folder on her arms and watched the first design. That way Finn was forced to lean over her shoulder a tad if he wanted to explain what could be seen there. To his own relief he found back to his preparations now that he could pull himself along the pages. Charlotte seemed to be pleased, she made agreeing sounds once in a while and asked for little details although it irritated him a bit that she somehow was more interested in his face than in the pictures he was showing. He managed to maneuver his way through fifteen minutes of proper presentation without feeling stupid or unprofessional afterward. He was proud of himself._  
_When they were through Charlotte closed the folder and gave it back to him._

_"That was a wonderful presentation, thank you!" she said quietly."I will take some time to think my decision over"_  
_What now? Why wasn't Carlsen here already? It was high time and Finn had no clue what to do next or if it was ok to just leave now. To his great relief Charlotte delivered a solution._

_"Can I offer you something to drink, Finn my dear? Coffee, tea or some water?"_

_He smiled relived. "Coffee would be nice, thank you!" ..that would give him some time!_

_Charlotte led him to a nice little table in a corner of the terrace and let him take a seat while she went inside for the coffee._  
_So that went pretty well! He was sure to have convinced her to pick at least one of his designs._  
_Actually he could not fight the feeling that she was keen on him, somehow..._  
_Well - he had to grin - if it helped to get an assignment! Carlsen though was still missing._  
_After five minutes Charlotte returned with a tray with two fragile white cups of coffee as well as a plate with chocolate chip cookies. She put it on the table and smiled at him invitingly._

_"Do you take milk? Or sugar?"_

_"Eh, no..I prefer my coffee to be black!" he answers awkwardly._

_Charlotte lifted cup and saucer and with a not so well played squeak she pretend to stumble and let the cup fall on his lap!_

_Finn jumped up and suppressed a curse. The cup fell down to the ground and broke but the hot brown liquid had soused all of his right tigh._

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Charlotte hastily grabbed a napkin and tried to rub the mess off his trousers which of course was completely useless._

_"It's ok, I..." Finn fended off. To his surprise the coffee hadn't been as hot as he had expected it to be._

_"No, it's not ok, not at all! Look at this - I completely ruined your beautiful trousers!"_

_That was a point, though! His wardrobe was limited and these pants had been expensive. Before he actually could start to worry about that, Charlotte suddenly grabbed his belt with a tight grip and pulled him close._

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of this! Why don't you give me your trousers..." She opened the buckle with trained movements and fumbled the button on top._

_"No, please...that's not necessary!" Finn tried to make her stop, holding his pants together. He felt helpless and very, very irritated by her enforcing manner and her closeness. Tiny sweat pearls appeared between the short curls on his forehead._

_"Of course it is! I ruined it, I'll fix it! In less than thirty minutes it will be done!"_

_With a smile she opened his insecure fingers and let the wet fabric drop to his feet. Finn looked down ashamed, just to blush even more._  
_Just that day he wore his Superman boxers!_

_"Aww, look what we have here!" she chuckled while going down in front of him. With her face embarrassing close to his crotch she made him step out of his pants. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!"_

_Was that kind of a joke? Where could he go in his current outfit?_  
_Finn watched her leave and tried to cool down the rising panic he felt. Not knowing anything better to do he bent down and collected the shards of the broken cup. Then he sat back down on the chair. What was he supposed to do now ? Why was Carlsen that late? What if he arrived right now? Restless he sprang up again. No! He could not sit here in his embarrassing boxers for another half an hour waiting for Charlotte to rip the next piece of clothing off him! He would go inside, ask her for maybe some sweatpants and then leave! He had to stay in control of the situation or - who was he fooling? - at least get some control back!_  
_He grabbed his folder, holding it like a shield and went inside. He found his way back to the hall and then he stood there somewhat lost. Where had she gone? He tried to listen for a sound that would tell him where she was. Nothing._  
_What now? Should he go upstairs, trying to find some pants by himself and leave in secret? That would probably cost him this assignment. While he was still thinking the doorbell was ringing. In shock he gazed at the entrance._  
_Through the milky glass of the front door the shape of a tall, massive man could be seen. Carlsen!_  
_Finn's first impulse was to run and open but then he hesitated. What would Carlsen think when he found him in a customer's house in his underwear? He would be fired!_

_The clicking sounds of Charlotte's high heels from down an aisle announced her return._

_Finn was desperately torn to open the door or to hide somewhere. He could not show up in front of Carlsen like that but he had to get away from this man-eating vamp at all costs! Rushed he looked around without finding a solution._  
_The second Charlotte appeared in the hall he sprang forward and ripped the door open._  
_Carlsen stood right in front of him on the doorsteps and raised his eyebrows when he got aware of his condition. Awkwardly Finn tried to hide his boxers with the folder._  
_"What the...?" Carlsen shook his head gazing from him to Charlotte and back again. "May I ask what you're doing here, boy?"_  
_"It..it was an accident, I..." Finn stuttered. Hoping for help he looked over to his widely smiling customer "This is my boss, Mr.Carlsen" he explained to her_  
_"Oh, hello Mr. Carlsen. Nice to meet you!" she purred and stretched out her hand._  
_Carlsen shook it, frowning irritated._  
_"Damn, what took you so long? She had almost eaten me alive!" Finn hissed over to him, now that he could see by Carlsen's face that he would not freak out, he searched for some sort of protection at his own gender._  
_"Yeah, well, my dear friend that might be because you are at the wrong house! I was searching for you for almost half an hour, just saw your car standing down there and figured out what happened - you went to number 96 instead of 69!" They both turned their heads to Charlotte who raised her hand apologizing..._

...

"Wait- are you really trying to say she hadn't been a customer at all?" I asked giggling. "She just took her chance to get her hands on you?"

Finn nodded, still blushing after all this years. Oh my god, that was so cute!

Everyone started laughing.

"I can hardly breathe! This is so like a cheap porn story!" Ben gasped, almost rolling on the floor.

"I know!" Finn agreed now laughing himself "To me it was more like a horror story back then!"

"You should have seen her!" Carlsen let his hand drop heavily on Finn's shoulder "She was the picture of a sugar mama. Cliché from head to toe!"

"Why didn't you stay, man! You probably had gotten the best fuck of your life!" Norman, our web designer, chuckled.

"Yes, that's possibly true! If I hadn't been engaged..." Finn run his hand through his wild curls, took a sip from his wine and grinned by the memory.

"The top of it all were those boxers!" Carlsen finished his story, grinning too.

"To tell you a secret - I burned them when I came home!" Finn confessed.

"Aww...and I just thought about buying you a new pair...maybe Spiderman!" I quipped and leaned my head against his shoulder.

That made everyone laugh anew.

"To Finn!" Frida said happily "To Finn and his boxers!"

"To Finn and his boxers!" we all repeated and raised our glasses and bottles.

Finn smiled silently and returned the gesture. He seemed to be happy. No one had teased him, funny memories like these were what he would take with him to Sweden.

Somewhat later, when I saw him standing with his back turned to us, gazing over the city, I joined him and snuggled up with him.

"Hey, how you're doing? Were you ok with Carlsen telling about your big fail?"

"Oh, perfectly!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "He told that story so many times now, I would have missed something if he hadn't this time! And it actually is a funny story! After a year or so I started telling it myself just because it's so entertaining."

"Yeah, that much is true! I'm still considering Spiderman boxers, you know? I'm just happy no one made bad jokes on your costs this time...we all laughed just with you."

He nodded slowly and kissed my temple. "I almost forgot that there's a bunch of really nice people in this company! Isn't it a shame that you only remember that when you're about to leave?"

"So it's actually a good thing this party reminds you. Would have been sad if you had no positive memories of Oslo..."

"Nah! Of course I have a lot of positive memories of Oslo! And those which I'd like to forget will turn into funny stories for party entertainment but too soon...like your little show in the elevator the other day!" he giggled:

"Oh, god - yes, forget about those idiots! I was so proud of you when you showed Holger his place for the first time after that meeting. 'But that's not my name!' I copied his angry voice. "Jeez, you should have seen his face when you slammed that door!"

We both giggled by the image.

"That's not my name...that's not my name..." I repeated "Reminds me of that song, you know which one?"

"No...?" He frowned questioningly.

"I don't know either...of some Brits, a woman singing..."

"Oh, I know - you mean this!" He went a few steps over to the notebook where someone's (probably Norman's) Spotify playlist spend us some music and made a quick search.

"Here, that's the tin-tins!"

My private music encyclopedia!

He put on the song I had remembered.

"Yeah, that's actually a song I should have written!" he laughed.

"What stupid lyrics!" I complained "But the rhythm is fun!"

We both started humming to the music, jumping around a bit, arm in arm, and laughing our butts off while the setting sun painted Oslo with amazing pink colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something that I wanted to do ever since I wrote JHF 'The Bar'  
> Those images of a very young, eager Finn never left my head so here is where they ended written down! I think, I'll make my peace with this story now...


End file.
